Siempre lo supe
by LunaEstival
Summary: No importa en qué universo se encuentren, ellos siempre estarán destinados a conocerse, odiarse y amarse finalmente. Bulma pasará por un momento que la devastará y abrirá sus ojos a la realidad, las sombras del pasado aún la envuelven en la tristeza, ¿Qué sucederá entonces?. Quizás encuentre una razón para sonreír. Pasen y léanlo / PAUSADO
1. Los caprichos del destino

**Me animé, es todo lo que puedo decir finalmente, hace un tiempo tenía la idea de escribir una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de DBZ, espero que les agrade, es mi primer fanfic, es un universo alternativo. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira. Espero sus comentarios y criticas. Saludos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO I **

**_...Los caprichos del destino..._**

Una tarde fría de Junio, pasaba a contratiempo tratando de acabarse ya y dar paso a la misteriosa noche, hubiera sido cualquier tarde; pero ella, sentía pánico, estaba confundida y totalmente asustada, totalmente ausente de este mundo. ¿Qué había sucedido?...Aquella tarde todo cambió para ella, aquella tarde no fue más la niña perfecta, envidiada y amada. Aquella tarde fue un ser vulnerable, tan solo una sombra silente y olvidada por los rincones de su propia casa.

Aquella tarde marcó en su vida un antes y un después, aquella tarde la burbuja que la envolvía exploto y ella, frágil; cayó indefensa contra el frío asfalto y despertó a la realidad. Había presenciado, a su corta edad, como un hombre desconocido hasta el momento asesinaba a sus padres, ella inerte ante tal escena no supo que hacer, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería correr, quería morir. Nada, su cuerpo no fue capaz de reaccionar. De pronto su vista se nubló y no supo más.

Despertó en la cama de un hospital, débil, con decenas de moretones y marcas en el cuerpo, ¿era esto lo que merecía acaso? Y como en un desfase del tiempo sus recuerdos llegaron de pronto a montones a su mente, aquellas imágenes horribles, ver a su madre, su dulce madre, desangrada, su padre, su héroe, su amigo; agonizando, intentando decirle con la última mirada que le dedicaría que huya, que aún está a tiempo. Depresión, ganas de abandonar la vida, miles de ideas y suposiciones pasaron por esa frágil mente. Ella, sola, qué sola…jamás se sintió más vulnerable, quería salir corriendo, huir de aquella cruel realidad, lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por aquel joven que la miraba dudoso, sus ojos totalmente oscuros, no reflejaban un atisbo de sentimiento; pero por dentro, por dentro aquellos ojos eran transparentes, auténticos espejos de su alma, enmascarada y desconocida aún para él, no sabía que pensar, todo lo que había visto aquel día fue muy fuerte y trataba de asimilarlo.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasó, qué hago en este lugar? – _Le dijo confundida_

Bueno, en realidad no sé bien que sucedió. Solo caminaba de regreso a casa, cuando vi que salías corriendo desorientada cómo una loca y casi te atropellan, niña. ¿En qué pensabas? – _Por supuesto que sabía qué había sucedido, después de rescatarla de ese atropello, fue a ver a la casa de donde había salido y encontró un cuadro siniestro, pero mintió, mintió para no hacerle recordar aquello, no sabía bien por qué, pero sentía que debía reconfortarla, protegerla, después de todo; lo peor aún estaba por venir._

Yo…yo...Yo trataba de huir, intentaba escapar de mi realidad, fue, no sé qué fue…quizás fue la última pizca de sentido común que tuve en ese momento, debo irme de aquí. – _Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos, empezaba a sentir un vacío inmenso en el alma._

Espera…quiero que sepas una cosa, pase lo que pase…suceda lo que suceda, esto que vivimos hoy, no debe destruirte, no debe de quebrarte, no quiero que pienses que siento lastima, es lo último que me inspiras, pero soy tan consciente como tú de las cosas, sé que no me conoces, no sé ni siquiera tu nombre, pero lo que vi hoy, me ha vinculado de alguna manera a lo que sientes, puedo comprenderlo, puedo ver con mis propios ojos tu dolor y siendo aún una niña creo que mi deber es apoyarte en estos momentos, no me preguntes porqué, no lo sé, no debería interesarme y soy totalmente consciente, pero aquí estoy, aquí lo estaré hasta que tú misma me pidas que me aleje. – _Eso era, su corazón, su yo muy interior había hablado, se maldijo al instante por ser tan estúpido, aquella niña había vivido, de seguro, el peor momento de toda su existencia y él diciendo esa clase de estupideces, ¿dónde demonios tenía la cabeza?_

_Yo…Te lo agradezco mucho. – Caían ya las lágrimas por ese rostro pálido y triste, pero aquél extraño muchacho, había llegado a su vida, en el peor de los momentos, sí; pero quizás el más indicado._

Bulma era una joven de dieciséis años, era hermosa, inteligente, amada por sus padres, amigos y su adorado y terrible novio. Ella, envidiada por todos y todas, pensaba que el mundo era eso, superficialidad, el ir y venir de las tiendas, pasear en un auto último modelo, no pensar en nada más, solo vivir la vida de la mejor manera posible, su familia era una de las más adineradas de la Capital del Oeste, el Dr. Brief; su padre, era un científico respetado, muy ingenioso y estrambótico, un genio en todo sentido, su madre, era dulce, tierna, totalmente bondad; estudiaba en una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, su novio; un guapo muchacho de dieciocho años no estaba ni enterado de lo que había sucedido y para ser honestos, tampoco estaba tan interesado en saber qué le había pasado, solo la veía como un objeto de diversión y alguien de quien poder sacar algo de provecho.

En esos momentos tan amargos, pensó en él, en su novio, en aquel muchacho que ella había idealizado de tal forma, de tal manera hasta convertirlo en el príncipe de sus sueños, nada más alejado de la realidad. Aquel muchacho era inmaduro, egoísta, interesado y además, infiel.

Todo esto ella lo sabía, sabía bien que aquel amor que él decía tenerle no era más que un espejismo, una banalidad que ella se permitía, por el simple hecho de no quedarse sola. Sí, la envidiada Bulma Brief tenía miedo a quedarse sola, miedo al rechazo. El despertar a la cruel realidad fue duro, hubiera preferido seguir en aquel mundo, pero las cosas no estaban destinadas así para ella. Como el ser fuerte que por naturaleza era, tomó una firme decisión: Empezar una nueva vida, una vida real, lejos de las mentiras, la hipocresía, el falso amor y la superficialidad. Quería empezar de nuevo, quería reinventarse a si misma.

Vegeta vio en aquellos ojos color cielo, un atisbo de esperanza, vio en ellos un brillo que no habían tenido desde que la conoció.

Entonces la escuchó.

No te alejes de mi lado, yo no lo deseo…quiero, quiero que estés aquí. – _Aquel extraño joven le daba seguridad, cada palabra que decía era cierta, cada mirada era una plegaría, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado era, místico._

Era cierto, quería agradecerle sus palabras, sentía que necesitaba abrazarlo, no lo hizo, pero las ganas, la torturaban. No podía abrazarlo, lo acababa de conocer, pero esa sensación, esa sensación de conocerlo de toda la vida. Fue en ese momento en que lo recordó, una avalancha de recuerdos la golpearon nuevamente.

.

.

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Apenas llegaba a la escuela, era su primer día, la habían ascendido de grado gracias a su inteligencia, nunca quiso abandonar a sus amiguitos ni a su antigua escuela, pero su padre siempre quiso lo mejor para ella, así que aceptó, a su corta edad, tenía mucha capacidad de decisión. _

_¿Por qué estás aquí?, Te ves muy pequeña para estar en este grado. – Le dijo aquel niño de cabellos raros._

_Ah, yo vengo de otra escuela, me ascendieron de grado. – Le dijo un poco asustada por esos grandes ojos negros que la miraban curiosos._

_¿Te ascendieron?, ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Eres una clase de genio o algo así? Ja! No me lo creería jamás. – Aquel niño ya empezaba a irritarla._

_Óyeme! – Le gritó furiosa. – Me importa poco lo que pienses, y para que te enteres, sí; he venido aquí dispuesta a seguir siendo la mejor!, soy una genio, sí, ¿tienes algún problema?_

_Como te atreves a levantarme la voz de esa manera mocosa idiota.- No podía creer que una niña tan pequeña lo haya encarado de esa forma, él era uno de los más respetados y no precisamente por su lindo carácter._

_Piensa lo que quieras, aquí el único que queda como un idiota, eres tú.-Ya cansada de todo eso._

_Ustedes dos; Joven Vegeta, veo que gusta de darle una grata bienvenida a todos los alumnos nuevos. Me alegra mucho, jovencita Brief. Bienvenida a la escuela, disculpe a este majadero, no soporta no ser el centro de atención.-Le dijo el director, un hombre muy parecido a Vegeta._

_¿Cómo te atreves, papá?- Esto era el colmo, ahora su padre también se ponía en su contra._

_Ya lo viste, querido hijo. Ahora regresa a tu salón, ah, sí, pero antes ofrécele una disculpa a la joven Brief._

_Jamás, me oyes?- Y salió corriendo directo a su lugar secreto, esto era demasiado, primero una niñata con aires de superioridad invadiendo SU territorio y ahora su padre defendiéndola, pero esto era solo el inicio, ya vería esa mocosa donde se había metido..._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

**_._**

**_._**

Bulma recordaba la accidentada forma en la que se conocieron, fue tanto el recelo que ella sentía que él la odiaba, pero ella, no sabía en qué momento comenzó a tomarle simpatía, llego a sentirse atraída por ese muchacho rebelde, pero él jamás le dirigió nuevamente la palabra, se daba cuenta de que la espiaba y estaba al pendiente de qué hacía, pero nunca le habló. Luego ella tuvo que mudarse a la Capital del Oeste y con el tiempo olvidó aquella mirada que la perturbaba de pequeña y reemplazó aquella mirada fría con una cálida sonrisa coqueta y uno que otro beso de su (hasta el momento) novio.

Se sentía tonta, ¿dónde estaba aquel novio que decía quererla hasta la muerte?, a esas alturas toda la ciudad ya estaría enterada de lo ocurrido. Y ahí solo estaba él, su antiguo amor secreto, su imposible, su nuevo amigo. ¿Amigo?, ¿realmente podía llamarlo así?

Sí, claro que sí, él está aquí conmigo, esto no tiene nada que ver con él y está aquí. Gracias – _Le dijo en secreto -_Siempre me has sorprendido.

De pronto sintió que los ojos le pesaban y no pudo más hasta dormirse. Soñó miles de cosas, sueños sin sentido, recuerdos, cosas que pensó ya había olvidado, todo, todo era una locura en esa pequeña mente.

Y despertó, el sol le daba de lleno en toda la cara. ¿Cuánto había dormido?, giró la cabeza para ver si había alguien ahí, estaba sola. Su máximo miedo, sola. No puede ser, sola…

Pero, dónde, ¿dónde está?...Se fue, me dijo que estaría aquí conmigo hasta que yo le pida que se vaya, pero se fue… – _Su rostro empezaba a mostrar todo el terror y el miedo que sentía ante la incertidumbre de saberse totalmente sola. _

Vaya, al fin despiertas niña._ – Lo escuchó; era él, ahí estaba; él no iba a fallarle._

Vegeta…estas aquí-_No supo por qué razón, pero la opresión en su pecho desapareció._

Claro que estoy aquí…había ido a traerte algo de comer, este hospital esta infestado de gente, hubo un accidente fatal anoche en el tranvía, trajeron a toda esa gente aquí, las enfermeras están al borde del colapso nervioso por lo visto, así que pensé en salir un momento a traerte algo, ten; come – _Le dijo,_ _ser delicado no era su mayor virtud, de hecho, se sentía tonto actuando de esa forma, pero era su manera de ser, así se había criado, así se sentía bien, no mostraba sus sentimientos, después de lo que vivió se juró a sí mismo, jamás confiar en nadie y menos abrir su interior a alguien más._

Vegeta…Gracias, perdón…lo siento –_Agachó la cabeza y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, había contenido esas ganas inmensas de llorar durante toda la noche antes de dormirse.- _Pensé que te habías ido, lo siento. – _Ocultó su rostro con sus manos, se sentía avergonzada, había mostrado que a pesar de su apoyo, no confiaba en él._

Vamos, no tienes que pedirme perdón por algo tan insignificante, ya estoy aquí, no me he ido y no lo haré recuerda lo que te dije…no me iré hasta que tú_…- Fue interrumpido_

Hasta que yo te lo pida, lo sé_ – Le sonrió levemente_.- No te vayas por favor, quédate conmigo, Vegeta.- _Y lo miró, se perdió en aquella mirada profunda que en ese momento denotaba la mayor de las confusiones, era raro, generalmente sus ojos no transmitían nada._

Sí, como sea…come que no estará caliente todo el día, niña.

Bulma, mi nombre es Bulma…Brief.- _Le dijo, empezando a comer lo que Vegeta le había traído._

Recordó y reconoció a aquella niña de la escuela, esa mocosa berrinchuda y altanera. Como cambia la vida, ahora estaba aquí indefensa, pidiéndole que no la deje sola. Y se sintió miserable, recordó lo que había pasado en la escuela, cómo la había tratado y recordó también que nunca fue capaz de hablarle de nuevo.

Qué cobarde. Ja! –_Se reía de sí mismo, ¿Quién lo diría?…pero al parecer ella también me recuerda, sabe mi nombre…_

Una pequeña niña lo frustraba, pero ahora todo era distinto, ella; Bulma, lo había cautivado sin siquiera saber quién era, aquella tarde comprendió su dolor, aquella tarde no fueron dos desconocidos, fueron dos amigos, dos niños jugando a ser mejores, fueron dos almas predestinadas a encontrarse, fue el destino. Sin duda alguna fue el destino…

Quiero que me prometas que vas a luchar, que esto no será el final, que vas a seguir adelante y que serás fuerte, nunca, ¿me oyes bien?, nunca agaches la cabeza ante nada ni ante nadie, nunca te des por vencida. La vida es dura y en este mundo surreal nadie da la mano sin esperar nada a cambio. – _Le dijo, ella lo miró confundida, analizándolo._

¿Nadie?, Y… ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿esperas algo a cambio por estar aquí?- _Estaba confundida por sus palabras, esperaba su respuesta._

Yo no estoy haciendo nada por ti, lo hago por mí, ¿no lo comprendes?...No, no creo que comprendas_…- Reaccionó, antes de hablar de más_.-Es mejor que trates de descansar, yo vendré mañana, no pienses que me he ido, es solo que tengo una familia a quien le debo una explicación por ausentarme anoche y necesito cambiarme, no me dejarán venir a visitarte de noche, pero volveré mañana temprano. Seguro te dan de alta ya, ahora duerme, niña –_ Y salió desesperado, incrédulo ante lo que casi había dicho, ¿cómo fue capaz?...solo esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta y lo deje pasar…solo quería una ducha fría para calmar sus nervios y poner en claro sus ideas, necesitaba paz y a su tan amada soledad…_

A pesar de todos esos años después del accidente, cada noche recordaba y revivía lo que sucedió, él aprendió que la vida puede dártelo todo sin medida y arrebatártelo en un segundo, pasó de ser un chiquillo rebelde y mimado a un huérfano, sin padres, ni hogar, tan solo a los doce años, sin duda que su niñez y adolescencia habían sido muy difíciles, a la edad que tenía ya había vivido muchas cosas, experimentado toda clase de tonterías y se sentía abrumado. Habían pasado ya casi siete años desde que sus padres y su hermanito murieron, pero cada día los recordaba, pasó muchos años de su vida maldiciéndose por no haber partido con ellos, pero luego recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que si no murió aquel día, fue porque aún no era su momento y tenía que vivir y seguir adelante, no importa si iba cuesta arriba.

Todo en estos últimos días había sido demasiado extraño, hace mucho que no iba a su casa, se había encaprichado con una muchacha que vivía al otro lado de la ciudad e invertía el tiempo intentando conquistarla, después de todo, su vida merecía una nueva oportunidad. Pero ese día sintió que debía regresar a casa, su hogar era un pequeño departamento que pagaba a medias con un amigo, era simple, sencillo y cómodo, sin lugar a dudas, su lugar ideal. Pero la atracción por esa muchacha le demandaba mucho tiempo fuera y no estaba en sus planes regresar hasta haber cumplido su meta, ese día algo lo obligo a regresar, cuando la vio salir, desorientada y perdida, no la había reconocido, pero no lo pensó ni un segundo y salió tras ella para evitar que la atropellen, la miró a los ojos, idos, totalmente desconectada de la realidad, la miró a esos ojos, y sintió algo extraño, ¿Quién era esta mujer?, ¿de dónde la conocía?, volvió de sus pensamientos y vio como un auto negro y con vidrios oscuros, partía a toda velocidad desde el garaje de la casa de donde había visto salir a aquella muchacha, La Capsule Corp., todos sabían que ahí vivían unos adinerados excéntricos y locos, se imaginó cualquier cosa, que habían robado, que la habían golpeado, que quizás ella huyó de pánico solamente, pero al asomarse dentro de la casa, lo que vio fue desolador. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años estaba tirado en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre y cerca de él una mujer rubia, corría con la misma suerte. Solo atinó a llevar a la muchacha a un hospital, donde la hizo pasar como su hermana.

Le había mentido, no tenía una familia a la cual darle explicaciones, solo quería huir, se sentía sofocado con toda esa situación, con toda esa maraña de nuevos sentimientos encontrados. Ese día había quedado en salir con aquella muchacha que le gustaba, pero lo había olvidado por completo…

Bah…qué más da, ya conoceré a alguien más –_Pensaba, pero fue interrumpido por una voz chillona, adiós silencio y calma…llegó Kakaroto, demonios.- _¿Por qué diablos haces tanto escándalo?

Ay, lo siento Vegeta, es que traje algunas cosas, mira conseguí un hervidor nuevo, fue una oferta muy buena, además ya necesitábamos uno, ¿no? – _Decía con cara inocente, él era ajeno a todo lo que Vegeta había vivido en estos últimos días._

Por cierto, ayer no llegaste a dormir eh, jaja que bien Vegeta ya pudiste conquistar a Maron, vaya, vaya, pero te lo tenías bien escondido, eh, pillo_.- Kakaroto era único, único en hablar tonterías y descuadrarlo totalmente, pero vamos, él no tenía la culpa de nada, no podía cargársela contra él, trató de calmarse lo más que pudo._

No digas tonterías, ayer estuve en el hospital y no preguntes nada más_ – Se adelantó_

Eh?, ¿en el hospital?, ¿pero, que sucedió Vegeta?-_Su amigo no pudo disimular su curiosidad_

Mira, te lo diré claramente y sin rodeos, además quiero que me dejes en paz pronto, necesito dormir. Bien, ayer regresaba a casa, estaba pasando frente a la Capsule Corp. _–Recordó- _De pronto vi como una muchacha, salía corriendo sin fijarse a donde iba, estaba a punto de ser atropellada y pude alcanzarla y evitarlo, es todo. Hasta mañana – _Quería irse ya, demonios._

Espera, espera… ¿me dices que salvaste a una muchacha de morir? Y supongo que la llevaste al hospital, ahhh y seguro te quedaste a cuidarla toda la noche, ¿no es así?, pero espera un momento…Vegeta, ¿estás bien?, no es por ofenderte, sabes que eres como un hermano para mí, pero es que, nunca vi que tuvieras algún gesto o consideración con alguien a quien no conocías, es…simplemente muy extraño viniendo de ti, pero me alegro mucho que lo hayas echo, le salvaste la vida, te debe estar muy agradecida._ – Kakaroto era totalmente inocente y decía lo que pensaba, ahí radicaba su encanto y su peor defecto también_

Escúchame bien…la verdadera razón, del por qué lo hice, no la sé…No estoy seguro, no sé porque me quedé ahí con ella…empiezo a arrepentirme, es una niña altanera._ – Mintió, no quería que su amigo se diera cuenta de lo nuevo que empezaba a sentir._

Vegeta…Fue una muy buena acción, no pretendo que me lo cuentes todo, te conozco. Pero cuando tú lo quieras, puedes confiar en mí…Y ahora, saldré un momento, quedé con Milk en vernos en veinte minutos y ya casi es hora, nos vemos – _Y salió despidiéndose de su amigo._

Al fin algo de paz en esta casa, ese tonto…pero es cierto, sabe que hay algo que no quiero contarle…pero, ¿Qué es?... ¿acaso siento algo por esa chiquilla?, pero si la acabo de conocer…Bueno, de reencontrar.- _Decidió darse por vencido esa noche, ya pensaría mejor mañana, le esperaba un largo día, sin más se quedó profundamente dormido y soñó con ese hermoso ángel de destellos azules que había regresado a su vida tan súbitamente, soñó que volaba las más altas cumbres y las acariciaba, la tomaba en brazos y la elevaba hacia el cielo, soñó con besar sus labios perfectos…_

No había dudas, al despertar se dio cuenta, de lo trágico, de la triste realidad…sin imaginarlo, ni esperarlo y contra todo pronóstico…El orgulloso y frio muchacho, se había enamorado…estaba totalmente enamorado de su ángel azul…

Soy un idiota…

* * *

**Bueno y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, sé que es un poco corto, o bueno, no sé si es largo xd, pero espero continuar con esta nueva aventura. Saludos a todos y nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Era Imposible

**Bueno Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de Siempre lo supe...espero les guste, espero sus comentarios. Saludos y buenas lunas a todos :)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira.**

_-Luna Estival-_

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**_...ERA IMPOSIBLE..._**

_Era imposible, no podía ser…aquello había pasado hace ya tantos años, como era posible que el solo volver a verla despertará ese sentimiento que el ya creía muerto, era intolerable. Él, que había luchado en contra de sus sentimientos, después de todo este tiempo había decidido darse otra oportunidad, sí, sentía atracción física por Maron, pero definitivamente no estaba enamorado. Pero aquello era suficiente para poder intentar algo, a su parecer._

Maron se parece mucho a Bulma, -_pensó por momento_. - Quizás por esa razón me gustó, pero qué estoy diciendo, por supuesto que no se parece. Bulma es, es…es frágil.-No quiso seguir comparándolas, se sintió avergonzado.

_La revelación le cayó como un balde de agua fría, Bulma se había colado en su mente y en su alma a la velocidad de la luz, aquello era intolerable, ¿qué haría ahora?...Quería dejar de verla, sentía que si pasaba más tiempo con ella, toda esa caparazón que creo se haría pedazos y ella vería su lado vulnerable. No quería eso, quería estar a su lado pero a la vez tenía miedo. De repente alguien lo interrumpió._

Buenos días Vegeta – _Lo saludó Milk saliendo de la habitación de Kakaroto, ellos tenían ya varios años de novios, era normal para él verla en su casa, se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala, sin darse cuenta._

Hmm…y dónde está?_ – Le dijo, de repente vio que Kararoto asomaba la cabeza por el refrigerador. – _Ja! Debí de suponerlo… ¿qué hora es?, siento que dormí cien años.- _Se levantó para ir a tomar un baño._

Casi mediodía, dormiste muy bien al parecer._ – Le dijo la pelinegra, gustaba de molestar a Vegeta, con ese carácter tan duro, ya se había acostumbrado a su majadería, después de todo era como un hermano para su novio y ella también le tomo cierta estima._

Queeeeeeeeeee, mediodía?, estás hablándome enserio?, que estúpido que soy_ – Sin más salió corriendo directo a su habitación, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió directamente al hospital, le dijo que iría a verla temprano, estaba dudoso, pero finalmente sus actos denotaron su decisión, amaba de una forma irrefrenable a aquella muchacha, ni su mente ni su corazón estaban coordinados, la razón se lo negaba, pero el corazón, había ganado, de hecho actuaba movido por impulsos del corazón. Muy en su interior se sentía tonto y vulnerable, esto era territorio desconocido para él hasta el momento, quiso no pensar más en ello, ya habría tiempo de lamentarse después._

Maldición, como pude dormir tanto, grrrrrr_ – Bufaba el malhumorado Vegeta_

Ya casi llego, vamos…no hay forma de que esta cosa vaya más rápido? – _Le gritó al chofer del taxi que había abordado_. – Necesito llegar lo más rápido posible, vamos haga algo!

Eso intento joven, pero parece que hubo un accidente en la carretera, esto es lamentable con lo del tranvía ayer y hoy otro accidente… - _Se lamentaba el anciano._

Está bien, déjeme aquí, iré corriendo. – _Le pagó y salió corriendo del vehículo, dispuesto a llegar como sea al hospital, sabía que después de la una de la tarde no dejaban ingresar a nadie, salvo emergencias o hasta las cuatro en el horario de visita, se sentía fatal. _

Prometió que no la dejaría y ahí estaba, corriendo para no llegar demasiado tarde. Quería estar a su lado, protegerla, cuidarla. Imaginaba esos hermosos ojos azules, llorosos e incrédulos.

_Ya casi llegaba al hospital, cuando vio salir a su hermosa peli azul caminando junto a un joven de casi su misma edad, él la tomaba por la cintura y la ayudaba a caminar, ella miraba hacia otro lado, él le hablaba y ella no estaba presente, se sintió un completo estúpido. De seguro que al sentirse sola llamo al insecto de su novio, qué tontería más grande. De pronto ella lo reconoció y sus ojos se posaron en los suyos, sintió como un fuego invadió su ser y no pudo evitar corresponderle la mirada, ella caminó como pudo hasta donde estaba él y se detuvo a un metro de distancia._

Dudas, dudas asaltaban esa frágil mente. Ella moría de ganas por abrazarlo, por pedirle que no la deje jamás, que la lleve con él. Pero su boca no articulaba palabra alguna.

Bulma, ven vayámonos ya, el taxi ya llegó – _Le dijo su novio, mirando posesiva y retadoramente a Vegeta._ – Bulma, nos vamos? – _Le repitió, se dio cuenta del estado de abstracción en el que estaba su novia._

Es mejor que te vayas, niña._\- Quería decirle más, moría por tomarla en sus brazos y alejarla de todo lo malo. Pero no podía hacerlo, no era su familia, ni su novio, ni su amigo. No tenía derecho, no podía hacer nada. _

Vegeta…Vegeta…tonto…pensé que no vendrías nunca más – _Y lloró desconsoladamente y corrió a abrazarlo, su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente, el impulso y la necesidad de sentirlo cerca fueron más fuertes que todo._

Se quedó de piedra, ¿aquella niña lo estaba abrazando?, era un abrazo apátrida, espontaneo, lleno de necesidad y ternura. Sí, ella lo necesitaba a su lado. No había dudas, su cuerpo se lo hiso saber. De pronto se vio correspondiendo aquel abrazo y envuelto en un aura mágica, sintió después de todos esos años, felicidad…felicidad al sentirse correspondido_. _

Bulma _.-Le susurró al oído.-_

No digas nada, quiero estar contigo…No dejes que Yamsha me lleve, por favor. – _Le suplicó la peli azul_. –Él vino buscándome y al decir quién era automáticamente me dieron de alta y me dieron unos medicamentos, pero no, Vegeta, no quiero regresar a mi casa. Aún todo es muy reciente, no podré soportarlo. Moriré de angustia, ayúdame. Vegeta…ayúdame - _Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, caían lagrimas amargas por sus tiernas mejillas, Bulma estaba aún alterada y vulnerable por todo lo vivido y le tomaría aún mucho tiempo en reponerse de un golpe tan duro._

No dejaré que te lleven ahí si no lo quieres, quieres venir conmigo?_ – Le dijo_

Sí, quiero ir contigo. – _Y volvió a abrazarlo, se aferraba a él, como cuando se aferraba a su padre, buscando que la proteja, que espante a esos monstruos que vienen a asustarla por la noche._

_De pronto un recuerdo asalto su memoria y no pude contener nuevamente el llanto, llorar sería una de sus más frecuentes actividades, pero algún día su corazón encontraría sosiego. Todas las heridas del alma aún estaban en carne viva y no podía evitar quebrarse ante el mínimo recuerdo de sus padres._

_._

_._

**_FLASHBACK_**

Diles que se vayan, papá!, son muy feos, tengo miedooo_ – Gritaba asustada una pequeña niñita peli azul bajo las cobijas._

Claro que sí mi amor, oigan ustedes! Monstruos infernales, como se atreven a molestar a mi dulce princesa. Con mi espada venceré a todo aquel que quiera lastimarla!_\- Mientras que con sus manos imitaba unos ataques a unos imaginarios monstruos colosales, ante los ojos de su pequeña hija, él era un caballero medieval en busca de aventuras y siempre leal y correcto. Era su héroe, su gran inspiración._

Salió por debajo de las sabanas y corrió a abrazar a su padre – Papiii, te quiero muchooo, muchas gracias – _Y lo abrazó y con un tierno beso de despidió de él, después de las buenas noches._

Descansa pequeña y no olvides, sonríe. Siempre sonríe…

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

.

.

Sonríe…-_Susurro ella_\- Siempre sonríe…Eso intentaré papá, gracias por todo el amor y por todo lo que vivimos juntos con mamá, son y siempre serán lo más hermoso que tuve en la vida. Son parte de mi alma y aunque no pueda verlos, siempre los tendré en mi mente y en mi corazón. Los amo con toda mi alma.

Sonríe siempre…tu padre era un hombre sabio. – _Le dijo Vegeta_

Bulma, no sé qué sea todo esto, pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, el taxi nos está esperando nena, tenemos que irnos, debes ir a ver al abogado de tu familia e ir al sepelio, no piensas faltar no?, toda la ciudad estará ahí, todas tus amistades…Vayámonos, Bulma.- _Le dijo Yamsha, ya estaba aburrido de oír tantas incoherencias, según él._

¿Mis amistades?, ¿de qué hablas?, aquella gente no se molestó en lo más mínimo, no me interesa ver a todos esos hipócritas_.- Le dijo decidida. -_ Iré, pero no porque tú me lo pidas, iré porque quiero despedir a mis padres y puedes irte ya, Yamsha, yo iré con él. – Y lo miró y se sintió totalmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Qué?, espera un momento y quién demonios es este sujeto, Bulma?, veo que lo abrazas y ahora quiere irte con él, pero YO soy tu novio, soy YO quien te llevará y quien estará contigo, así que merezco más consideración de tu parte. –_Le dijo indignado (que cara de palo!)._

Vamos, Yamsha, dejemos de fingir…tú no me amas. Siempre lo he sabido. Gracias por tu tiempo, pero no quiero verte más.- _Jamás había hablado con mayor determinación, por dentro era un cordero débil, pero por fuera jamás dejaría que otros vean esa debilidad nuevamente._

_Vegeta estaba mudo y atónito ante las palabras de la muchacha, había presenciado una evolución y un cambio de actitud totalmente increíble, Bulma parecía un ser frágil e indefenso, pero su verdadero espíritu salió a flote…esa era la Bulma que conoció en la escuela, una Bulma indomable y temperamental, decidida. Esa era la Bulma que lo había conquistado, le atraía sobremanera ver ese cambio y saberse culpable. Se sentía orgulloso de "su chica"._

_La tomó de la mano y la llevo hacia la acera, esperó junto a ella un taxi, ambos fueron juntos al sepelio de los padres de Bulma, él en cada momento estuvo a su lado, cada vez que ella se quebraba, él estaba ahí para sostenerla, él siempre estaría ahí. Como era de esperarse las críticas y malos comentarios no se hicieron esperar, que quien era aquel misterioso joven que ahora Bulma paseaba del brazo, tan rápido olvidó lo de sus padres? Y su novio?, acaso lo había cambiado por otro?._

_Llegada la noche, Vegeta la llevó para su casa ya que Bulma se negó rotundamente a regresar a la suya, no se sentía preparada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegaron, encontró a una persona que no creía volver a ver jamás._

Eh?...Milk?...Milk OxSatán? – _Le preguntó dudosa_

Pero…si es…Bulma! Dios mío Bulma, tantos años sin vernos –_ Y corrió a abrazarla, fue un abrazo tierno y sincero._

Milk…te extrañe mucho todos estos años…

Ustedes se conocen? – _Interrumpió Vegeta._ – Vaya, el mundo sí que es un pañuelo., ¿Quién lo diría?…Conoces a la enana mandona…

Milk, mi amor…aquí esta lo que me pediste…-_Interrumpía Kakaroto, saliendo de la cocina.-_Ehhh? Bulma?, pero si es Bulmita! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos amiga!_ \- Gritó contento Kakaroto._

Pero qué demonios…ustedes se conocían? – _Vegeta estaba sorprendido por las casualidades de la vida._

Nos conocemos de toda la vida…

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado :D, espero continuar con esta aventura. Gracias a los que lo leen :)**_


	3. Confusiones

**Buenas noches!, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz porque he recibido varios comentarios y enserio les agradezco, saber que alguien lee mi historia me motiva a seguir escribiéndola. Gracias por sus reviews :D . Saludos a todos y muy buenas lunas.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del genio creativo, Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

...CONFUSIONES...

Pero…esperen…no estoy entendiendo nada de esto, alguien puede explicarme de donde se conocen?_ – Esto sí que era una gran sorpresa, hasta Kakaroto conocía a su ángel azul._

Verás Vegeta_ – Explicaba Milk- _Bulma, GOKU! Y yo, éramos amigos en la escuela primaria y muy buenos amigos!, pero cuando menos lo pensamos a ella la cambiaron de escuela y nos seguimos viendo, pero luego de un tiempo ya no supimos más de ella, por cierto Bulma, ¿qué sucedió?, estuvimos mucho tiempo esperando noticias tuyas, pero no supimos más, fuimos a buscarte a Capsule Corp. Pero no estaban, nunca te volví a encontrar, luego viajamos a la isla y todo fue mucho más complicado.

Muchachos…después de que me cambie de escuela, conocí a Vegeta…aunque, no éramos muy buenos amigos que digamos_ – Lo miró sonrojada, recordar aquello la divertía un poco.-_Pero no estuve en esa escuela por mucho tiempo, viaje y viví en el extranjero cuatro años, cuando volví ya no supe nada más de ustedes, pero…por Kamisama!, me alegra saber que siguen juntos, antes amigos y ahora se ve que son novios y se quieren mucho, me alegro muchísimo por ustedes muchachos…-_Intentaba por todos los medios mostrar una sonrisa, en verdad estaba muy feliz por sus amigos, solo que últimamente había olvidado como era sonreír._

Vaya, vaya…así que la enana y el metido son tus amigos…pues Kakaroto vive aquí, aunque tiene ciertas visitas que prolongan la estadía _– Miró de reojo a Milk, el sentimiento y las ganas de fastidiarse eran reciprocas.- _Bulma, eres bienvenida aquí, el espacio es pequeño, pero no está tan mal, puedes quedarte si deseas, pero recuerda…el día que quieras irte, tienes pase libre…yo solo quiero que te sientas mejor…donde sea que quieras estar…- _Nooooooooooo, cómo fui capaz de decir todas esas cosas delante de los tontos!, tenía la cara roja y moría de vergüenza._

_Maldición, espero que no me tome como un idiota, grrrrrrr…siempre arruino todo! - Pensaba nuestro querido Vegeta._

Ve…Vegeta…gracias – _Le dijo Bulma mirándolo fijamente -_ que me permitas compartir tu espacio, para mi significa mucho._ – Y le dedico una sonrisa sincera…él vio el cielo, aquella sonrisa era su mejor recompensa…después de todo, que la lengua hable de más no estaba tan mal si estos eran los resultados._

Sí…bueno, vamos a mostrarte el departamento, así eliges el cuarto que más te agrade y acomodas tus cosas.-_Invitó a Bulma a seguirlo con la mirada._

_Gokú (como lo llamaban su novia y todos sus demás amigos, salvo Vegeta…Vegeta siempre marca la diferencia ) y Milk miraban totalmente sorprendidos la escena…Vegeta estaba siendo amable! Se estaba preocupando por alguien más…definitivamente eso era algo digno de ver…_

Gokú, tú crees, que Vegeta se esté enamorando de Bulma? – _Preguntó la pelinegra_

Pues a decir verdad, desde hace días esta extraño…yo creo que sí!...nada más ve como la mira…jajaja quien lo diría, vaya…sí que me sorprendió- _Gokú nunca se callaba nada._

mmmm ahora que me fijo bien…sí tienes razón, la mira con cara de enamorado…así como tú me miras a mi…-_Milk abrazó a su novio_

Mi amor, sabes que te quiero mucho_\- Le dijo Gokú dulcemente.- _Pero ya es hora de comer algo no?, muero de hambre…podrías hacer algo de comer, andaaa…di que siii me encanta tu sazón :D- _Le suplicaba, a pesar de todo…Milk amaba a ese muchacho loco, qué podía hacer…estaba rendida ante sus encantos._

Ok mi amor, enseguida te preparo algo – _Y salió a la cocina, Gokú observaba desde la sala como Vegeta llevaba a Bulma a cada rincón de la casa, esto era un espectáculo nuevo ante sus ojos…se sentía feliz por su amigo, sabía que había vivido muchas cosas duras y que ya era momento de que encuentre la felicidad y que mejor al lado de su otra amiga, sin duda no podría ser mejor._

_Aunque también se dio cuenta de que Vegeta intentaba no mostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, así que ya vería como los ayudaba a que den el primer paso, claro que sí…tenía que ayudar a sus amigos._

_Al otro lado de la pared estaban Vegeta y Bulma, ella lo seguía y lo escuchaba atentamente, le encantaba…cada gesto, cada palabra…su voz…Kamisama, su voz! …Tan dura, varonil, tan fuerte, se sentía como una niña pequeña deslumbrada y enamorada, entonces cayó en lo que había pensado…enamorada…enamorada…enamorada!_

_Estaba enamorada, no podía creer hasta qué punto todo en el universo se confabulaba para que sus destinos se reencuentren…_

Vegeta…-_ Le tomó la mano – _Quiero que sepas…que gracias a ti no me he derrumbado como creí que pasaría en algún momento…en tan poco tiempo me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti, que puedo creer en ti…que puedo estar junto a ti…- _Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, ahora que los veía detenidamente…todo en él era perfecto, sus ojos eran un abismo, definitivamente quería perderse en ellos…su voz, sus brazos, su rostro…perfección._

No debes agradecerme nada, te prometí protegerte…no dudes de mí, nunca_. –Bulma lo había dejado prácticamente sin palabras._

Al diablo todo, qué podía perder?, lo necesitaba…qué más da el qué dirán y lo que sucederá después…poco importaba ahora…y entonces, lo hiso.

_Bulma se prendió de su cuello y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, no podía coordinar ningún movimiento, lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa…lo besó, su ángel de destellos azules lo había besado…- Esto se siente cuando tocas el cielo, ¿verdad?-Pensaba, era una sensación increíble…miles de auroras danzaban a su alrededor iluminando y meciéndolos en el aire, sin duda el destino era sabio…cuando él creía que debería intentar algo con otra mujer, le pone a su pequeña azulita delante (literalmente)…Correspondió el beso, la abrazó tiernamente y se inclinaron contra la pared, no podían despegar sus labios, eran una fusión perfecta de amor, deseo, ternura, necesidad, esperanza, felicidad; todo estos sentimientos estaban inmersos en ese beso, todo cuanto había esperado encontrar en su vida había llegado._

Bulma-_Le susurró al oído…-_Nunca te alejes de mí, pequeña- Volvieron a unir sus labios, qué se podía decir de todo esto?, se amaban, no había espacio para el dolor ni el remordimiento ahora…era un hombre y una mujer conectados, enamorados…

Gokú, ya está la cena mi amor- _Lo llamó la pelinegra._

Milkkkkk no vas a creer esto vennnnn, ven corre!, ven mira esto –_Le contestó su novio, a lo que no dudó en ir y observar de qué se trataba, puso los ojos como platos al verlos._

Vegeta sí que sabe lo que hace! Jajja. _Y yo que pensé que tendría que ayudarlos y darles un empujón, solo necesitaban estar solitos._

Wow! Se van a comer el uno al otro!, no cabe dudas, Kami quiso que estén juntos…es el destino! _– En eso se oye que tocan a la puerta, Milk decide ir a ver-_Ya voy, un momento!

_Una hermosa muchacha de cabello azul y cuerpo esbelto estaba parada en la puerta._

Disculpe señora, aquí es donde vive Vegeta?, se encuentra? Por favor dígale a su hijo que soy Maron, vine a buscarlo porque ayer quedamos en vernos pero nunca se apareció - _Y puso cara de puchero.- Maron vino por ti Veggie! Yujuuu._

_Milk tenía la cara cuadrada…la había llamado señora?, que indignación._

Óyeme bien tonta! No soy señora, soy señorita, soy una joven muy linda y para tu información Vegeta está muy ocupado y lo estará mucho más ,así que deja de molestarlo y vete de aquí!- _Milk estaba furiosa._

De eso nada, vine desde muy lejos para verlo_ – Y entró sin permiso al departamento y empezó a buscar a su querido Vegeta, no lo encontraba. Cruzó por la sala y decidió entrar y cruzar al estudio…y ahí los encontró._

_Vegeta…como has podido, yo te estuve esperando ayer donde habíamos quedado y tuuu aquí con esta – _Empezó a llorar como una niña, Maron era una joven muy hermosa, pero un poco distraída…ella no estaba enamorada de Vegeta, tenía otros pretendientes…pero él le parecía un chico muy lindo y no quería dejarlo ir así nada más…y menos ahora, que una chiquilla se lo quite! Eso nunca!.

Vegeta estaba sorprendido…pero qué diablos? Como llegó a su casa, nunca le había dado su dirección…qué es todo esto?

Qué estás haciendo aquí?, que yo sepa nunca te invité…además cómo supiste donde vivo? - _Bastante directo nuestro Vegeta._

Vine a buscarte, no es obvio? , Pero veo que estas muy ocupado, solo quería verte…ayer me dejaste plantada y ni siquiera tienes la delicadeza de avisarme…no soy un objeto de usar y tirar, sabes? . – _El papel de indignada sin duda no le caía bien, pero quizás funcione._

Perdonen…yo me retiro, fue un error…Vegeta, fue una equivocación…perdón yo nunca quise quitarte a tu novio…_ \- Y salió corriendo desesperada y llorando desconsoladamente, cómo fue posible…apenas empezaba todo aquello y acabó tan de pronto y de la peor manera._

Pensó que Vegeta era distinto, lo creyó el hombre indicado para ella y nada había sido así. Se sintió una tonta y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad.

Vegeta se sintió fatal, no era para menos…apenas había probado sus labios y ella ya no estaba a su lado. - Maldita sea, porque nunca puedo hacer las cosas bien! –Recordó que seguro ella iría a Capsule Corp, si no a donde más?...Decidió buscarla, tenía que aclararle todo aquello, no estaba dispuesto a perderla…no de nuevo.

Bien, ya hiciste una gran entrada, ahora lárgate…todo eso que dijiste no era necesario y lo sabes muy bien!, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue meramente lujuria…no hubo amor, no hubo nada más…me entiendes?, absolutamente nada más…y sabes porque?...porque es muy difícil amar a alguien cuando sabes que se acuesta con otros y tiene la desfachatez de reclamar algo…así que lárgate! Desaparece que no quiero volver a ver tu cara…y para que te quede claro, esa muchacha es el amor de mi vida y acabas de arruinarlo todo!...

_Y Salió lo más rápido que pudo buscándola…no podía estar lejos…tenía que encontrarla._

Bulma…Te amo…perdóname, no quiero hacerte sufrir.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, quizás sean un poco cortos, pero me gusta que quede el suspenso, los siguientes serán más largos. Saludos y nos vemos pronto!**


	4. Abrázame

**Muy buenas lunas a todos, paso dejando por aquí un nuevo capitulo de mi primer fanfic, espero les guste. Yo personalmente siempre amé a esta pareja tan peculiar y el saber cómo es que terminaron juntos me motiva escribir sobre ellos, nos vemos y besos!.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

_**...ABRÁZAME...**_

_Acaso todo esto estaba condenado a terminar así?, se había pasado casi tres horas buscándola, había ido a Capsule Corp, pero no lo dejaron pasar, desde lo ocurrido la casa estaba siendo custodiada por la policía. Pensó en que seguro Bulma estaría dentro, se moría de rabia…Cómo había sido posible todo este mal entendido y el tan estúpido por dejarla ir asi, sola…si eso le había pasado a sus padres, es posible que también alguien vaya por ella…pero como no pensó en eso antes._

_Preguntó haciéndose pasar por un trabajador de Capsule Corp si es que habían regresado los dueños, en este caso la única dueña que quedaba… le dijeron que desde hace varios días nadie llegaba a la casa y por seguridad están custodiándola mientras investigan el caso._

Entonces Bulma no está aquí _– Pensó_\- Demonios, entonces donde está…genial, nada puede salir peor…ahora donde puedo encontrarte? Maldita sea!.

.

.

Vegeta, imaginamos que habías venido hasta aquí_.- Aparecieron Milk y Gokú_ – Llevamos horas intentando ubicarte pero no trajiste el móvil, enserio discúlpame…me siento culpable por todo esto, yo deje que esa tonta entrará así a la casa, lo siento – _Estaba triste, había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido y estaba tan deprimida como Gokú _– Te ayudaremos a buscarla, no solo tú la has perdido, no vamos a dejar que desaparezca de nuevo!.

Es mejor que nos separemos, ten, te trajimos el móvil, para comunicarnos si algunos de nosotros la encuentra. –_Interrumpió Gokú, definitivamente iba a ayudar a su mejor amigo._

No traía nada de dinero, así que seguro esta caminando quien sabe dónde!, demonios!...No puede andar sola por ahí, maldita sea es una niña muy imprudente!-_Vegeta estaba impaciente y demasiado malhumorado._

_Esa chiquilla…como se le ocurre salir así sola, exponiéndose de esa manera y lo peor de todo! Yo soy el culpable…si algo le sucede yo seré el único culpable.-Pensaba vegeta_

Y tú eres un tonto! _– Le gritó Milk –_ Te costaba mucho contarle que habías tenido algo que ver con esa idiota y no llegar hasta estos extremos?, pudiste serle sincero! Aishh pero así son los hombres! Jum! – _Estaba enfadada ahora con todos los hombres!_

Vamos Milk, no todos somos tan tontos_.- Le dijo Gokú_

Qué querías que hiciera eh?, Maron apareció de pronto, jamás le dije donde vivía…eso es algo que aún me intriga porque ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en cómo lo supo…pero esa mujer no me interesa, descubrí hace unos días que andaba con otros tipos. Mejor así, no vale la pena en lo absoluto…solo quiero encontrar a Bulma, dejen de recordarme lo que pasó, solo necesito encontrarla y explicarle todo!

Quien te viera Vegeta…en verdad el amor te ha llegado y hasta te ha hecho cambiar de humor! – _Gokú…Gokú!_

Mejor cierra la boca Kakaroto, no pedí tu opinión, solo ayúdenme a buscarla…nos vamos a separar, tú Kakaroto irás al norte de la ciudad busca cerca de la plaza principal y las calles aledañas primero, Milk tú iras al este y yo al sur, si tienen alguna noticia llámenme y manténganme informado! , Bien ahora en marcha! – _Y cada uno partió por el lugar donde les tocaba buscar._

_Esto sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, la ciudad era enorme…_

Vamos, Bulma…donde demonios estas!_ –Se maldecía por todo esto…de pronto escuchó unos gritos, esa voz…era conocida…_

_._

_._

_Una indefensa joven forcejeaba con dos sujetos que la intentaban tocar indebidamente…definitivamente la vida se estaba ensañando con ella…hubiera deseado que todo fuese distinto, se sentía muy sola y no sabía ya que hacer…_

Será mejor que la suelten de una maldita vez!_ – Ese odio en sus ojos, demostraba que no estaba jugando, o la soltaban o pagarían caro su osadía._

Quien demonios te crees?, Superman? , lárgate de aquí enano – _Le dijo el más alto de los sujetos, sin duda no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo._

Bien, bien, no lo repetiré de nuevo…SUÉLTALA DE UNA VEZ SI NO QUIERES QUE DESTROZE TU CARA BASTARDO! –No cabía en si, tan solo verla así, llorando y mirándolo con angustia, demonios…

Y si no qué?, jajajja me vas a pegar enano?...pues bien, venga! Te partiré esa cara y te veré llorar corriendo como una nena, está chiquilla es mía, yo la vi primero. – _El tipo era desagradable, grotesco, horrible…y un completo imbécil._

Muchas palabras, inútil y poca acción – _Vegeta se movió rápidamente clavándole una patada en todo el estómago, lo dejó inconsciente. – _Y tú, quieres pasar la misma suerte? No?,…entonces lárgate miserable!_ – Le dijo al otro sujeto._

Decías?...no te escucho? – _Intentaba burlarse, pero recordó la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí_.

Bulma!, estas bien?, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos, porqué me haces esto?, que no ves que pueden lastimarte si estás sola, esta ciudad es una porquería, deberías saberlo!. – _Vamos Vegeta, cálmate…está aún muy conmocionada…aishh._

Vegeta…qué haces aquí…yo, yo me las iba a arreglar sola…-_ Por dentro quería lanzarse a sus brazos y demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba por salvarla, pero no! Tenía dignidad…Vegeta le había mentido._

Estás loca mujer?, estaban a punto de forzarte…no te hagas la valiente conmigo!_ – Estaba totalmente molesto._

Pues sí, pero me las hubiera arreglado, no necesito que me cuides siempre sabes?, puedo defenderme sola! – _Dignidad Bulma!_

Bien…olvidaré todo esto… me he pasado casi mediodía buscándote, no es justo que me hagas esto…van a ser las once de la noche!...no puedes estar sola en la calle y menos a estas horas…- _Le recriminó_

Para qué me buscabas? – _Sabía bien para qué…pero quería que todo aquello no la lastimara, quería hacerse la fuerte._

Sabes bien para qué…lo que ocurrió en mi casa, con esa mujer…todo es un mal entendido, tienes que escucharme…enserio, si después de lo que te vaya a decir decides no verme más y alejarte voy a respetar tu decisión, pero tienes que saber qué es lo que realmente pasó._ – Sonaba sincero…por un demonio!, estaba siendo totalmente sincero, necesitaba a esa chiquilla cerca._

Bulma lo miró confundida, había sido un mal entendido?...quizás, quizás ella reaccionó demasiado rápido…debía escucharlo.

Bien, para empezar, no te diré que no la conozco, que nunca tuve nada con ella, porque sería mentirte… La conozco, tuve algo que ver con ella y si había quedado en salir con ella… pero todo aquello sucedió antes de encontrarte, solo fue algo pasajero y superficial…vamos, estaba solo…no puedes culparme por algo que paso cuando no sabíamos nada el uno del otro.

Vegeta… - _Se sentía tonta, ella misma tenía novio antes de todo esto…_

Déjame terminar, por favor. –_ La interrumpió – _Desde que apareciste nuevamente en mi vida, me siento distinto…no sé qué es…pero siento la necesidad de estar cerca de ti, de protegerte…me siento débil al estar contigo…pero sabes qué?, me gusta sentirme así…Esa mujer no significa nada para mí, puedes entender eso Bulma?, tú eres a quien quiero…y nada me gustaría más que estés a mi lado, pero si tu no lo quieres así, no puedo hacer nada…- _Vegeta se resignó, no podía ver nada a través de esos ojos azules que adoraba, se sentía morir, pensó que la había perdido…_

Vegeta…espera – _Lo detuvo.-_ Espera, yo…me deje llevar por los celos y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, creí que me habías mentido y me sentí traicionada, ingenua y tonta…quizás tú me odies ahora por no haber confiado en ti después de todo lo que me has demostrado…pero debes entenderme tú también, todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido y es muy intenso…y no te digo que no me guste, al contrario…me encanta…me hace vivir al mil por hora y eso, necesitaba sentirme viva y amada…siempre creí que yo lo tenía todo, que siempre viviría feliz y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vida me dio la espalda…vegeta yo te necesito, perdóname por desconfiar de ti…no quiero irme de tu lado, solo…solo quiero que empecemos una vida juntos…no necesito más tiempo ni que pasen años para darme cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es auténtico y totalmente real…me haces feliz, ese beso…ese beso me hizo comprender que no podría vivir jamás sin ti…

Bulma.-_La tomó de las manos y acarició su rostro suavemente._ – Entonces no te alejes, nunca…y de una vez te digo…si aceptas ser mía, serás siempre mía y solamente mía…porque si alguien se te acerca, juró que lo mataré.

Tonto…me encanta lo protector que eres conmigo, sabes? .Siempre creí que este tipo de cosas solo pasaban en los cuentos…encontrar al verdadero príncipe de tus sueños! –_ Le dijo sonriendo_

Pues quien sabe…a lo mejor en alguna otra vida fui un príncipe – _Que modesto, pero no hay duda de que lo era!_

Ven aquí_ – Y lo jalo hacia ella y unieron nuevamente sus labios, magia…esplendida y encantadora magia; así quería tenerla siempre, a su lado, suya; Vegeta era posesivo por naturaleza, su instinto le decía que no se equivocaba, que ella era la mujer indicada, se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana…recorrieron en unos minutos uno la boca del otro queriéndola grabar para siempre en la memoria . _

_Era un duelo voraz, un juego de miradas y caricias intensas, la oscuridad de la noche los envolvía en su silencio, eran uno…su destino al fin estaba unido._

.

.

Bulma, necesito decirte algo sobre mí, es necesario que lo sepas_.-Le dijo ahora serio – _Yo, no tengo una familia, ellos murieron hace casi siete años, desde ese entonces me he buscado la vida como pude, desde muy joven alguien vio que tenía talento para la lucha y el combate…así que decidió entrenarme y ayudarme a sobresalir en ese medio, él me llevó a una isla donde entrenaba a varios muchachos, es ahí donde conocí a Kakaroto y su mujercita, ellos también estaban siendo entrenados por el mismo maestro.

_En un inicio Vegeta detestó a Gokú por su talento en la lucha, a veces hasta llegaba a superarlo! Eso era insultante, un simple muchacho, un novato!...pero con el tiempo entendió que Gokú llevaba la lucha en su ser, que la sangre guerrera inundaba toda su fuerza vital y aquello era digno de admirar en un guerrero, Gokú era una buena persona, sin duda. Lo ayudó muchas veces sin pedirle nada a cambio, se ganó su respeto, luego su amistad y después su estima. Sí, aunque le cueste reconocerlo Vegeta sentía cariño por su amigo, lo consideraba ya como un hermano…pero esto jamás se lo diría, claro que no!.._

Ohh…Vegeta, lo siento mucho…es, es por eso que decías que entendías mi dolor, no es así? – _Lo tomó de las manos _– Mírame, Vegeta, yo siempre estaré a tu lado… Te amo

Mujer…-_Ella sabía que eso significaba que él también la amaba, pero vamos era Vegeta…era un hueso duro de roer!, ya lograría que él se vaya soltando poco a poco._

Volvamos a casa…estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir acurrucada a tu lado_ – Directa, como solía serlo, Bulma Brief no tenía pelos en la lengua._

Qui…quie…quieres dormir conmigo?_ – Vegeta estaba sorprendido_

Claro que sí!, nada me gustaría más, hace mucho frío y tú eres muy calentito_ – Lo abrazó._

Espera…Bulma, aún no te he pedido algo muy importante_ – Se aclaró la garganta – Q_uieres, ser mi novia?...si no quieres responder ahora puedo esperar – _Se dio la vuelta, estaba rojo, no podía creer lo cursi que se había vuelto_…-esta niña me vuelve tonto!...pero a quien quiero engañar, me encanta. – _Se resignó._

Por supuesto que sí! , claro que si mi amor – _Y nuevamente lo besó…_

_Después de un momento decidieron regresar a casa, ya estaba totalmente oscuro y era muy tarde, caminaron hasta la avenida principal y tomaron un taxi…todo el camino el taxista venia suspirando y avergonzado por los dos jóvenes, se besaban como si no existiera un mañana. Que terribles!._

_Al llegar Gokú y milk no estaban en la casa, él los había llamado para decirles que quería estar a solas con su novia y ellos automáticamente entendieron el mensaje. Como Bulma le había pedido, esa noche durmieron juntos, pero fue especial. Esa noche no hubo sexo, no hubo lujuria, esa noche hubo amor, amor incondicional, ella le mostró que se puede ser feliz de muchas maneras, quería ir con calma. Bien todo hasta el momento había sido rápido, pero quería ponerle su propio ritmo, Vegeta era su novio…era suyo, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo, esa noche quería sentirlo cerca, protegiéndola, cuidándola y mimándola, era una consentida sin duda…_

_Antes de dormirse recordó todo lo que había vivido y decidió no volver a mirar atrás…de hoy en adelante miraría hacia el futuro, su futuro con Vegeta. Pensó en que debía tomar las riendas de la empresa que su padre con tanto sacrificio y amor construyó, ella era ahora la heredera. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y hacer mañana. Ya tendría tiempo…ahora solo quería estar entre los brazos de su apuesto novio._

Vegeta…eres hermoso, incluso dormido…Te amo…- y le dio un pequeño beso, Vegeta ya estaba totalmente dormido – Hasta mañana mi amor…

_Esa noche fue placentera, el sueño los envolvió y los arrullo entre cánticos de luna llena, la luna plateada reflejaba en sus rostros el marfil de sus destellos…otra noche pasaba sin más contratiempos en la Ciudad del Oeste…_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, también a mi me arrulla la noche, saludos y buenas lunas a todos :D**


	5. Encuentros

**Hola a todos, perdón por demorar un poco en actualizar, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero les guste. Saludos y buenas lunas a todos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del genio Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

_**...Encuentros...**_

_Amanecía en la Capital del Oeste, todo indicaba que sería un hermoso día; una preciosa mujer de cabellos y ojos azules como el océano despertaba muy feliz, demasiado feliz. Giró el rostro y vio al motivo de su felicidad, a su compañero, su amigo, su amante, su novio…Vegeta._

_Hace tres años que se habían reencontrado, no tardaron mucho en demostrarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, se hicieron novios y desde ese momento nunca se separaron, claro; habían peleas pero grandes y apasionadas reconciliaciones. Ellos eran fuego juntos, ardían cada vez que su piel se unía, era una perfecta combustión de amor y pasión. No podía ser de otra forma, ellos se amaban._

_Bulma había decidido llevar el mando de la Capsule Corp que le dejó su padre, ella gracias a su gran inteligencia y capacidad creativa logró que la empresa se afiance y crezca en pocos años, ella y Vegeta habían decidido que sería mejor vender la casa y comprar una nueva, así empezarían una nueva vida lejos de los recuerdos. Aquello fue una gran decisión sin duda, Bulma estaba totalmente sobrepuesta y más feliz y motivada que nunca._

_¿El motivo?, Vegeta le había propuesto matrimonio el día anterior y fue increíble, fue perfectamente increíble, en ese momento empezó a recordar lo ocurrido._

**FLASHBACK**

Este es un día muy especial, Vegeta; si lo olvidas no te lo perdonaré – _Pensaba la hermosa peli azul, ese día cumplía tres años de relación con Vegeta, pero él aún no llegaba del trabajo y ni siquiera la había llamado para decirle algo_ – No Vegeta, no puedes haberlo olvidado…- _Sus ojos se ponían llorosos, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y no había rastros de su novio._

En ese momento sonó su celular en la pantalla veía el nombre de su novio.

Es Vegeta!-_Se puso feliz, finalmente se acordaba!_ – Hola?, ah si te escucho – _Le dijo aparentando indiferencia._

Vaya…pequeña si no te conociera pensaría que estas enojada por algo – _Sarcásticamente _–Bulma, me he quedado varado con el auto cerca de la autopista treinta y seis, puedes venir por mí a darme una mano con el auto?, he llamado a mis "amigos" pero ninguno está disponible y como tú eres una genio, pues pensé…Vamos Vegeta…Bulma podrá arreglarlo es pan comido para ella…podrías venir Bulma?...Por favor?.

Ella iba a decirle una sarta de cosas, pero ese por favor…mmmm que extraño, difícilmente Vegeta pide por favor, debe ser grave.

Ok en quince minuto estoy ahí – _Cortó la llamada…estaba furiosa, pero no podía dejarlo varado en la noche, lo amaba demasiado._

Muy bien Vegeta, pero me vas a oír! – _Pensaba ella, cómo se atrevía a olvidar un día tan importante como ese!, quizás finalmente pasar tantos años con Gokú le estaban pasando factura, mmmm se estará volviendo distraído, olvidadizo y tonto? _– Ay no! Ojala que no! – _Se dijo_

Al llegar al lugar no había nada, estaba asustada, donde se había metido Vegeta, solo había un restaurant cercano, pero parecía vacío, se acercó a mirar y vio como una cajita suspendida con un globo caía hacia sus manos, la cogió, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla…

Espera, antes, quiero decirte algo muy importante- _Le dijo Vegeta, ella lo miró asombrada_

Vegeta, qué vas a hacer?-_Quería llorar, todo esto la sorprendía mucho._

Quiero decirte, que no he olvidado que hoy se cumplen tres años desde que bese por primera vez tus labios, tres años de una vida llena de ti, una vida perfecta a tu lado. –_En estos años Vegeta había madurado mucho, ya no temía expresarle sus sentimientos, había abierto su corazón, pero a ella, solo a ella._

Vegeta…-_Las lágrimas asomaban por sus mejillas, su Vegeta…sin duda era el hombre perfecto._

Quiero que sepas que cada día de mi vida despierto y al tenerte a mi lado, dormida, hermosa, mía. Me siento el hombre más afortunado y…quiero pasar todos los años que restan de mi vida a tu lado, quiero ver algún día tu vientre crecer y ser el culpable, quiero amarte, quiero ser tuyo, quiero que…seas mi esposa, Bulma…quieres casarte conmigo? –_Había estado pensando en esto desde hace varios meses, quería hacer algo lindo para ella ya que sabía que era importante, claro Milk y Gokú lo ayudaron, él no era muy bueno para este tipo de cosas._

_Shock, Bulma no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo._

_Hace bastantes meses soñaba que su apuesto novio le pedía unir sus vidas, pero eso no sucedía. Pero el día en que él se lo propuso había llegado. Estaba inmensamente feliz, al fin sería la señora de Ouji, estaba extasiada de felicidad._

Vegeta…siiii claro que sí, sí quiero! – Y se lanzó a sus brazos, lo necesitaba. Amaba de una manera desenfrenada y pura a su novio. Él lo era todo. Se había convertido en el centro de su mundo.

Puedes abrir la cajita que tienes en las manos y espero que te guste –_ Le dijo avergonzado, lo cierto es que a pesar del dinero que Bulma pueda tener, él siempre se las ingenió para trabajar y vivir cómodamente, había estado entrenando a unos jóvenes extranjeros y eso le traía una muy buena paga. No podía quejarse, tenía un buen trabajo, tenía salud, una novia hermosa y lo mejor de todo, tenía amor._

Quizás pienses que aún somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, pero créeme…No tengo nada más que esperar para unir mi vida a ti.-_ Le dijo Vegeta, tenía miedo de que ella pueda confundirse, no quería eso, quería que todo sea perfecto._

Vegeta…no puedo estar más segura de lo que he decidido, quiero estar siempre contigo y el anillo, es hermoso Vegeta, muy hermoso; Gracias mi amor_ – Y se lanzó a sus brazos, todo esto la ponía muy sensible, el anillo que le había dado era simplemente hermoso, tenía una piedra turquesa muy hermosa con una forma de mariposa, su animal preferido (se identificaba con ellas, tan hermosas, frágiles, aventureras y libres) definitivamente se sentía así. Que Vegeta haya acertado hasta en eso, la ponía muy feliz, él la conocía tan bien…_

_**FIN DEL FASHBACK**_

Buenos días mi amor_ – Le plantó un tierno beso de buenos días a su novio que amanecía desnudo a su lado._

Buenos días princesa_ – Le besó en el hombro y en los labios _– mmmm tan temprano ya despierta mujer, hasta domingos madrugas_ – Le dijo burlonamente_

Jum! , Pues hoy no es cualquier domingo señor Ouji, hoy llegará mi amiga Lunch de Europa, no puedo esperar para verla! Hace tantos años que no nos vemos, por Kami! Estoy muy feliz, todo en estos últimos días me ha puesto muy feliz_ – Le guiño el ojo a lo que Vegeta se sonrojó._

_Lunch…es un nombre peculiar – Pensó, ese nombre se le hacía familiar _

Bueno Princesa, entonces en marcha, te llevaré al aeropuerto, pero antes me dare un baño, no quieres acompañarme?_ – Le dijo seductoramente, vamos Vegeta, quien podría resistirse a eso?!_

Por supuesto que sí, aún tenemos tiempo antes de partir_ – Y se acercó y capturó los labios de su futuro esposo, él la tomó en sus brazos y juntos entraron a tomar el baño._

_._

_._

_._

_Estaban juntos en la tina de baño, Bulma desnuda, agitada y muy sonriente descansaba sobre el pecho del guerrero, nada podía ser mejor, despertar y hacer el amor con su novio y vaya que Vegeta sabía lo que hacía. Sabía exactamente cómo y dónde tocarla, era sensacional._

Vegeta, dime…donde aprendiste todo esto? _– Le preguntó curiosa, él siempre evadía el tema_

Vamos, sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso – _Recordar las cosas pasadas no eran de su agrado, todo eso había pasado hace años, ahora ella era su todo, porqué tenía que preguntar tonterías?_

Vamos dime, siempre me evades la pregunta, no seas así –_Le rogaba_

Que obstinada, bueno después no te quejes ni te enojes, bien todo pasó hace varios años, antes de reencontrarnos, para aclararte eso. – _Le dijo, ya conocía a Bulma y dudaba que contarle esto sea bueno, pero era muy terca._

Sí – le dijo

Bien verás, antes de estar contigo…bueno hace algunos años estuve con otras mujeres.

Fueron muchas? - _La curiosidad aumentaba_

No, en realidad solo fueron dos. _– Confesó, se sentía un poco avergonzado._

Ahhhh SOLO dos – _Se empezó a poner celosa de solo imaginar_

Venga ya, me dijiste que te contará, no entiendo porque te estas enojando.

No, no me enojaré…sígueme contando – _Ahora quería saberlo todo_

Bien , una de ellas fue Maron – Le contó

Esa idiota…y…con ella fue tu primera vez? – Curiosa

No, la primera vez me pasó cuando tenía 15 años y fue muy extraño porque no recuerdo el nombre de esa muchacha, solo tengo un vago recuerdo de su rostro, pero nada más –_Confesó, aquello había pasado hace ya muchos años._

Cómo que no recuerdas?, es una broma?, acaso no la conocías? _– Bulma estaba sorprendida_

No es eso, ella era una joven huérfana, como yo…nos conocimos en una de las misiones que nos encomendaba Roshi, lo cierto es que nunca supe su nombre pero si su apodo, era Lu.

Lu?, mmmm ok mi amor, ya no te preguntaré más, creo que finalmente descubrí que no quiero saber nada de eso, no me agrada…siento celos – _Se puso triste, solo imaginar a su novio en brazos de otra le daban ganas de llorar._

No seas tonta, te he pedido que seas mi esposa…crees que puedo interesarme en alguien más?, tú eres quien me encanta y me vuelve loco – _Empezó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de la peli azul._

Vegeta…-_No pudo resistirse las caricias y los besos que le proporcionaba su novio eran lo mejor que había vivido_.

Juntos se entregaron nuevamente a la pasión, de no ser porque debían ir al aeropuerto no hubieran parado en horas.

Mi amor apresúrate, quedan 20 minutos.-_Le dijo Bulma mientras terminaba de vestirse._

Ya voy, además queda a 10 minutos de aquí. No hay prisas_ – Empezó nuevamente a atacar el cuello de su mujer, pero Bulma, por más que le costaba resistirse, lo detuvo._

Vegeta por favor, vámonos ya!-_Le dijo empezando a molestarse, era importante para ella llegar a recoger a Lunch, hace muchos años que no veía a su amiga, se habían conocido en Europa, en una escuela de allá, Lunch era de su mismo país así que hicieron una gran amistad fácilmente. Les costó mucho separarse, pero el destino era sabio, las volvía a reunir._

mmmm ya empiezo a sentir celos de esta tal Lunch, hasta pienso que me cambiarás por ella – Le dijo burlonamente mientras se ponía sus pantalones.

No digas esa clase de cosas, yo jamás te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie y eso lo sabes muy bien.

Lo sé mujer, lo sé bien…anda vamos, que se hace tarde – _Le dio un pequeño beso y ambos salieron del dormitorio, se dirigieron hacia el patio donde tenían el auto, ambos subieron y partieron en busca de Lunch al aeropuerto._

_Vegeta solo estaba acompañando a Bulma, él no estaba interesado en siquiera conocer a su amiga, él era un hombre de pocas palabras y si con Bulma que era su prometida y ya la conocía hace muchos años era así, con alguien que recién conocería le iba a resultar muy difícil. Así que decidió acompañarla pero no decir nada, solo llevarlas y que ellas pasen el tiempo juntas, luego iría a entrenar un rato mientras ellas se ponen al día y finalmente iría a casa al atardecer a cenar y pasar la noche con su mujer, sí…ya tenía todo planeado._

_Ese día era especial, había amanecido de muy buen ánimo y nada, nada de lo que ocurra le haría cambiar de estado de ánimo, estaba contento. La noche anterior le había pedido a la mujer de su vida que sea su esposa y lo mejor de todo: Ella había aceptado._

_Pero de pronto la voz de su mujer lo sacó de su ensoñación._

Ahí está, ahí viene! Por Kami! Que emoción hace tanto que no la veía – Gritaba Bulma emocionada por ver a su amiga después de tantos años.

_Pero el destino es así, encuentros fortuitos, pasiones desatadas e impulsos que no son capaces de ser controlados._

_Vegeta se quedó de piedra al ver a aquella joven. Era la misma chica con la que hace varios años había compartido más que un lindo recuerdo. La primera mujer a la que había amado. Sí, él había amado a Lu, después de lo que sucedió ese único día, él no supo nada más de ella. ÉL tiempo nuevamente curó sus heridas y años después conoció a su prometida._

_Enserio el destino jugaba a ser destino de esta manera?, enserio tenía que ponerle a la primera mujer que había amado como la gran amiga de Bulma?._

Oh vamos…genial – _Se sentía muy extraño, después de tantos años, verla; fue algo raro, no sintió nada eso sin duda, pero le dejaba un sinsabor de boca, una mala impresión y es que ella no dejaba de mirarlo, sí…lo había reconocido._

Ohhhh Bulma, linda! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, estas preciosa – _Lunch la abrazó, pero al instante dirigió la mirada a Vegeta, éste se dio cuenta y miró hacia otro lado, quería evitar todo tipo de contacto con ella. _

_Era desagradable estar ahí. Quería huir, nuevamente uno de esos momentos donde se sentía sofocado lo abrumaba._

Lunch, bienvenida…estás muy linda tú también y tanto tiempo ayyy por Kami, estoy muy emocionada amiga – _Nuevamente la abrazó_

Bulma y dime…quien es el joven que te acompaña? – _Le preguntó curiosa_

Él es Vegeta, es mi prometido. – _Inocente, no se daba cuenta de toda la tensión del ambiente._

Tu prometido dices? Mmm mucho gusto…Vegeta –_Le dijo Lunch ofreciéndole la mano para saludarlo, él solo le hizo un gesto con el rostro. _

Vamos Vegeta no seas un maleducado –_ Le dijo Bulma_

Bueno, a donde las tengo que llevar? Bulma, sabes que debo ir a entrenar_. – Quería salir ya! De esa situación tan incómoda._

Entrenas?, qué entrenas Vegeta?_ – Le preguntó curiosa Lunch, ella sabía bien que entrenaba, recordaba a la perfección a su primer amante. Ella era una muchacha con más experiencia en el amor, era huérfana, desde pequeña tuvo que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir, cuando conoció a Vegeta y a Gokú pensó que su vida sería diferente, soñaba con casarse algún día con alguno de los dos. Pero la vida le dio otra oportunidad y un buen día una familia adinerada la adoptó y la llevaron a Europa, donde vivió feliz y pudo ir a la escuela, conocer a muchas persona que con el tiempo llego a querer y a estimar en demasía, estaba de vuelta en su país natal solo de visita, todo el pasado había quedado ahí, olvidado. Pero verlo…esos ojos negros como la misma noche, era increíble, que acierto del destino ponerlo frente a sus ojos el mismo día en el que llegaba, pero un gran, gravísimo problema. Porqué tenía que ser el prometido de su amiga Bulma?, no era justo…ella quería abrazarlo, acariciarlo, como aquella primera vez en que él le juró que la amaría por siempre._

_Durante ese lapso de tiempo Bulma pudo analizar la situación con ese criterio e ingenio único que poseía y por las reacciones de Vegeta pudo darse cuenta de qué algo sucedía y ella no estaba enterada del asunto._

_Pero vamos…quizás es solo una impresión mía. No debo juzgar a Vegeta y menos a Lunch.-Se dijo, n sabía lo equivocada que estaba._

Bien Bulma vamos a tu casa, me quedaré contigo unos días, me encantó tu invitación –_ Le dijo Lunch, Bulma en ese momento recordó que ella la había invitado a su casa de vacaciones, no había recordado eso._

Sí bueno…verás…yo no…-_Fue interrumpida_

Qué? Irá a la casa Bulma?, eso no me lo habías dicho?_ – Le dijo Vegeta muy incómoda, al menos tenía que avisarle!_

Claro que iré, nunca rechazaría una invitación de mi amiga.-_Dijo Lunch sonriente._

No perdona es que…lo había olvidado-_ Se notaba el semblante un poco triste que tenía, la idea de tenerla cerca ya no le agradaba tanto como antes y no sabía por qué?...Intuición?...es probable._

No sé porque siento esto…quizás son solo cosas mias…vamos Bulma! No te sugestiones.-_Pensaba la peliazul_

Nos vamos chicos?, estoy ansiosa por conocer la Capsule Corp.-_Lunch, quería pasar unas cortas pero muy buenas vacaciones._

Ehmmm bueno Lunch, hace un tiempo decidimos venderla y mudarnos…ahora vivimos en una casa más pequeña e íntima, muy cálida y reconfortante para los dos_ – Le dijo Bulma, aquello despertó un poco de celos en la visitante._

Mudarnos?. Ahmmm viven juntos? Vaya entonces sí que todo es serio…bien, me alegro mucho por ustedes.-_Les dijo, aquello era mentira, no se alegraba nada, al contrario…sentía mucho coraje!...Vegeta era suyo!, fue suyo mucho antes que de Bulma…pero tenía que calmarse…debía calmarse…Vegeta era ahora el prometido de su amiga…_

Gracias, ahora nos vamos?_ – Dijo Vegeta, quería llegar ya y salir de allí._

Creo que…después de todo…no fue una muy buena idea traerlo aquí._ – Se arrepentía Bulma internamente. Sentía que algo iba a pasar o sentía peligro. La mujer por naturaleza tiene un sexto sentido para este tipo de cosas…ella no era la excepción._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 5, lo que pretendo con esta historia es dar a conocer como evoluciona la relación entre estos dos jóvenes y cómo va madurando, la confianza, el amor y sobre todo la honestidad entre ambos...espero les guste y hasta la proxima! :D**_


	6. Verdades

**Buenas lunas a todos, espero me perdonen por demorarme en actualizar. Un saludo muy especial a las personas que se toman la molestia de comentar, les agradezco, saber que alguien lee esta historia me motiva a continuar. Espero les agrade este capi. Se van a sorprender :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del genio Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**...Verdades...**

_El día parecía ser tranquilo en la Capital del Oeste, de no ser porque esta pareja estaba pasando un incómodo momento, la gran amiga de la adolescencia de Bulma había llegado para pasar una "cortas pero muy gratificantes" vacaciones y ella misma la había invitado a quedarse en su casa. Todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por esa sensación de desconfianza y celos que sentía…sí, ella aparentemente sin razón alguna sentía celos de su amiga, porque pensaba que su novio la atraía, pero claro no sería tan descarada de decirle algo en sus narices._

Bien, hemos llegado Lunch . – _Le dijo Bulma, después de todo decidió que no podía hacerle un desaire, finalmente había sido su idea así que tenía que seguir adelante con su invitación, no quería ser grosera._

Oh, es una casa muy linda. Tienes muy buen gusto Bulma. – _Le dijo sugerentemente, obviamente este comentario no lo decía solo por la casa, de hecho…sí, Bulma tenía MUY buenos gustos y eso lo sabemos muy bien!._

Ah, sí gracias, bueno esta es la sala, aún faltan algunos muebles es que la compramos hace poco, pero la estamos decorando a nuestro gusto y es muy divertido elegir cada cosa de tu hogar, definitivamente nos encanta eso, verdad mi amor? – _Le dijo a Vegeta y el asintió, qué más podía hacer?, estaba ahí prácticamente obligado, él hace mucho que hubiera salido de ahí sin dudarlo, pero no podía hacerle eso a Bulma, tenía que estar con ella…_

_Había estado pensando en el camino y decidió que lo mejor era decirle a Bulma las cosas tal y como eran…le iba a confesar que esa muchacha del pasado, Lu y su amiguísima Lunch, eran la misma persona; bien…solo debía de encontrar el momento y la forma adecuada…pero necesitaba un consejo…y no de Gokú, él era un tonto, Milk…no ella lo iba a gritonear y no lo iba a entender…necesitaba otro tipo de consejo, un consejo mucho más maduro y con criterio…decidió que era hora de salir y buscar a una de sus grandes amigas y compañeras de entrenamiento._

_En un inicio Bulma se mostró recelosa a la amistad que él mantenía con dieciocho, sí…así la llamaban todos, pero después de conocerla supo que no tenía motivos para ponerse así, dieciocho era una mujer muy hermosa, capaz de cautivar con su belleza a cualquiera…pero no a Vegeta, ellos eran amigos desde jóvenes, compañeros de entrenamiento y además ella tenía una relación con otro de los amigos de Vegeta y Gokú…así que no había de qué preocuparse._

Bueno, yo me tengo que ir…Bulma, regresaré más tarde, necesito ir a ver a unos amigos…te llamaré cuando llegue si…Diviértete – _Le dijo y le dio un corto beso ya dispuesto a salir disparado de ahí._

Cuídate Vegeta, nos vemos más tarde – _Le dijo Lunch_ _muy sonriente_

Sí mi amor, estaré esperando tu llamada. Te amo – _Le devolvió el beso, Vegeta pudo ver la reacción de asco de Lunch y salió inmediatamente rumbo a la casa de sus amigos._

Lunch, sígueme por favor te mostraré tu habitación- _Bulma estaba resignada, haría a un lado esos celos y lo pasaría bien, después de todo eran solo unos días…no podía ser tan malo…o si?_

Espera Bulma, necesito preguntarte algo – _Le dijo, ahora que estaba a solas con Bulma no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad para sembrarle dudas y desconfianza, sabía de antemano que Bulma era una persona un poco manipulable, Lunch tenía un gran conflicto interno : Por un lado estaba el hecho de que Vegeta era el prometido de su amiga, de que lo sucedido fue hace mucho y que ya no tenía sentido alguno siquiera recordarlo, pero por el otro estaba la caprichosa, la mujer que lo quería todo para ella y cuando ella quería, era un debate interno, hacer lo correcto y dejar pasar esta oportunidad? O lanzar el primer dardo?..._

Dime - _Bulma sentía que iba a oír algo que no quería oír…como lo sabía? Sencillo…estaba pasando por una especie de deja vu, sentía que esto ya lo había vivido antes._

Perdón que me meta en algo en lo que no debo…pero, Bulma…amiga estas segura de que Vegeta te ha contado todo sobre su vida pasada?...sabes…no te mentiré…al llegar y verlo me sorprendí mucho…está muy cambiado…verás, él y yo nos conocimos hace varios años cuando él vivía con Gokú y los muchachos en la isla del Maestro Roshi. –_Había decidido contarlo todo y algo más._

No…no sabía eso Lunch…y cuéntame, como fue su amistad? – _Le dolía eso, sabía que algo sucedía y por el tono de las palabras de su amiga pudo darse cuenta de que había algo más…Por qué Vegeta no podía decirle las cosas como eran…siempre tenía que enterarse por otras personas, eso la decepcionaba._

_Han pasado tres años…tres años de mi vida y él no es capaz de confiar en mi – Pensó, estaba decepcionada._

Bueno él y yo fuimos más que amigos,Bulma. Fuimos novios._ – Le dijo, esa era una mentira…si bien ellos habían compartido un momento intimo juntos, Vegeta era inexperto y ella lo convenció, él al ser tan joven y no tener a nadie más en quien confiar le abrió su corazón, le contó muchas cosas sobre él y su familia. Le dijo que la amaba y que siempre la amaría, le dijo que quería casarse con ella y llevarla a vivir a la gran ciudad algún día. _

Claro, todo eso fue producto del enamoramiento de esos días. Pero la realidad la golpeó cuando vio que Vegeta era un muchacho muy frío e incapaz de demostrarle afecto, es por eso que decidió conquistar a Gokú pero éste solo tenía ojos para Milk, cómo la odiaba! . Por eso cuando recibió esa carta ofreciéndole un hogar en Europa con una familia adinerada no lo pensó y se olvidó de todos y de todo…Entonces a qué venía ahora ese capricho de querer arruinar la relación de Bulma y Vegeta?.

Envidia…sentía envidia de que Bulma haya podido despertar en Vegeta lo que ella no pudo, se daba cuenta de que Vegeta no sentía el más mínimo temor en demostrarle lo que sentía frente a otros y eso…jamás paso con ella.

Yo…no sabía eso…Vegeta nunca me dijo que tuvo una novia antes…sí que había conocido a unas mujeres antes que a mi…pero no una relación seria – _Le dolía muchísimo la desconfianza de Vegeta._

Bueno por eso te lo decía…querida no quiero que pienses que quiero algo con tu novio, por supuesto que no! Es solo que…pareces estar muy enamorada y creo que al estar así lo mínimo que mereces es honestidad…él debería de haberte contado, pero es muy cerrado…ese hombre siempre fue así, por eso me alejé sabes?...no confiaba en mi…no era capaz de demostrarme nada frente a otros…no lo soporté y me fui muy lejos._ – Aquellas palabras si habían salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón, en serio lo había dicho._

Lunch, él es así conmigo…aunque bueno ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí hasta ahora, sí he batallado mucho con su carácter pero sé que ha cambiado por mi…sabes?, Te agradezco que me hayas contado lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero esto es algo que yo hablaré con él…antes ya me sucedió que actué impulsivamente y casi nos separamos por malos entendidos…así como él, yo he madurado mucho, ya no soy esa chiquilla loca e impulsiva que conociste en Europa. –_Ella también estaba abriendo su corazón y por más que esté dolida por la falta de confianza de Vegeta, también debía reconocer todo lo que él había hecho por ella, él en verdad la amaba y ella sabía eso, lo sentía cada vez que la tocaba y la besaba. Sabía bien que él no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero demostraba con hechos sus sentimientos._

Se ve que estás muy enamorada Bulma, no te ciegues. Es solo un consejo. Bueno a pesar de eso, espero que la invitación a quedarme siga en pie, quizás te incomode ahora. – _Le dijo, en el fondo se sentía reventando de la ira, Bulma era muy inteligente sin duda, no debía subestimarla._

Bueno lo dejaré a tu criterio, si deseas quedarte, quédate…y si no, pues puedes irte…las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti si así lo deseas. Pero no te aseguro mi amistad, he sentido que desde un inicio tus intenciones no han sido buenas Lunch._ – Directa…como siempre lo había sido_

No me malinterpretes, nunca imaginé que Vegeta sería tu pareja…no lo tomes a mal por favor. No te negaré que he sentido celos… vamos Bulma, son cosas del pasado. Mira como sé que mi presencia aquí te incomodará iré a un hotel, conversa con Vegeta y si deseas hablar llámame. –Se despidió de Bulma y salió de la casa, finalmente había desistido de aquella idea loca de intentar algo con Vegeta…así que decidió disfrutar de sus vacaciones y olvidar ese incidente.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en casa de los amigos de Vegeta todo era un alboroto.

Estás totalmente seguro de que es ella? – _Le dijo dieciocho_

Crees que puedo equivocarme con eso?, claro que es ella, si hasta me ha reconocido. –_Le dijo preocupado_

Bueno voy a decirte algo…ya que siempre alardeas de tu inteligencia, puedo saber por qué las has dejado solas?...Como se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres, en este mismo momento ese par de debe estar sacando los ojos y todo por tu culpa, pobre Bulma…si Krilin me hiciera eso! – _Decía enojada la rubia, de hecho sabía que Vegeta por más duro que parezca era un tonto con respecto a cosas de mujeres._

No lo creo, Bulma no es capaz de golpear a nadie, menos a su amiga…-_Le dijo, pensándolo bien._

Pero te aseguro, que Lunch ya le contó lo que pasó entre ustedes…es algo que no entenderías, pero el único consejo que puedo darte en este momento es que regreses a tu casa, hables con tu mujer y le cuentes todo, sin rodeos, sin obviar detalles…debe estar pensando que no confías en ella…eres un tonto Vegeta, ve ahora mismo! – _Le dijo su amiga…sin duda que era un buen consejo._

Crees que esté pensando eso? – _Se sintió muy mal en ese momento, dieciocho tenía razón, tres años viviendo con ella y no se había puesto a pensar en su reacción._

Mueve ese trasero de una buena vez! –_ Le gritó la rubia, su amiga tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y con eso del embarazo estaba aún más insoportable y voluble._

Vegeta salió apresurado de casa de Krilin y dieciocho, en el camino pensaba en cómo lo recibiría Bulma, habría hablado con Lunch de lo que pasó?, esperaría a que ella le diga algo…o se lo decía él de una vez?...dudas, dudas asaltaban su mente.

Al llegar a casa no la encontró, la buscó en el patio y en los alrededores pero no estaba, decidió darle su espacio…ya conocía esa reacción, cada vez que peleaban o discutían a ella le gustaba tomarse un tiempo a solas para pensar, estaba seguro ahora de que había hablado de eso con Lunch, ahora tenía que esperar su regreso y contarle todo.

.

.

.

.

Este lugar es tan tranquilo, lejos del caos y la rutina de la ciudad, ay papá, mamá…cómo los extraño – _Abrazó sus rodillas y sintió como el viento mecía su cabello y obligaba a sus lágrimas caer más vertiginosamente._

_Bulma había ido a su lugar secreto, el lago al que siempre iba de pequeña con sus padres…era su lugar preferido en todo el mundo, lleno de recuerdos, de paz, era como una capsula de tiempo. El agua cristalina y la vegetación parecían interminables. Pensaba en su vida hasta ahora, lo infeliz que había sido y las oportunidades que le dio la vida de nuevamente sonreír._

Mamá, estoy segura de que me dirías que perdone al apuesto de Vegeta…ay, todavía recuerdo el día en que lo conociste en la escuela…jaja pensaste que era mi novio! …Mi novio – _Agachó la cabeza_

Lo cierto es que no te equivocaste cuando me dijiste que lo miraba con ojos de amor y él a mí. Ahora sé que nunca te equivocaste mamá. –_Levantó la mirada y se perdió en el atardecer tan hermoso reflejado en las ondas del agua._

En ese momento sonó su móvil, salió de su ensoñación y contestó. Una voz desconocida le habló.

Hola, habla Bulma Briefs? –_Le dijo una voz muy seria y fuerte, como de un hombre de mediana edad pero muy serio._

Eh? Sí, quien habla?-_Dijo la peli azul_

Buenas tardes señorita, hablo de la delegación policial de la ciudad, verá hace unos días recibimos unas fotografías anónimas de unos cuerpos…mire, en un primer momento pensamos que se trataba de una broma o de algún error, pero al revisar los detalles de las fotografías pudimos concluir que se trataba del cuerpo de sus padres, del señor y la señora Briefs.-_Le dijo el hombre_

Qué?, de mis padres?...de qué habla? – _Estaba consternada, fotografías del asesinato de sus padres?_

Mire, hemos corroborado con las fotografías que se tomaron por parte de los peritos y ninguna corresponde, por lo que suponemos que se tomaron antes de que llegue la policía al lugar. Verá en una de las fotografías había una nota, decía que el culpable está más cerca de lo que se piensa y debe ser condenado. Queremos contar con su autorización para reabrir el caso y seguir con la investigación Señorita Briefs. –_Concluyó el oficial_

No comprendo…un anónimo con fotos, una nota, el del asesino! Ese bastardo ha enviado eso! – _Le dijo Bulma._

Usted cree que el mismo asesino quiera que lo encarcelen? – _Dudaba de la lógica de la muchacha._

O es eso o quiere despistarnos…doy mi autorización para que reabran la investigación, iré a la estación central para poder hablar de esto personalmente, es usted el oficial Piccoro, no es así?, ya he reconocido su voz._ – Recordó que era el oficial que estaba investigando el asesinato de sus padres._

Sí, así es.

Está bien, lo veré en una hora…- _Y cortó la comunicación, estaba muy consternada por la noticia que había recibido, pero sin duda esta era una oportunidad nueva para poder dar con el asesino de su familia._

El maldito pagará lo que hizo. –_Decía, el odio que sentía hacia aquella persona era muy grande._

_Su móvil volvió a sonar, esta vez era su novio._

Vegeta…necesito verte por favor, ve a la estación central de policías, ahí te explicaré todo…estaré llegando en una hora o quizás menos…no me digas nada…sí…ahí hablaremos, ve con cuidado…Te amo…_-Y colgó, en el fondo sabía que necesitaba a Vegeta, estaba enojada pero no iba a perderlo, ya arreglarían las cosas, ahora esa noticia ocupaba su mente._

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, volteó a todos lados a buscar con la mirada pero no vio a nadie.

Oh…esto ya me está poniendo mal, será mejor que me vaya de una vez. – _Se dijo la peli azul, ya sentía que todo eso le afectaba_

_Cuando se disponía a subir a su automóvil para regresar a la ciudad, un hombre apareció frente a ella, sentía que lo había visto antes, ese hombre caminaba hacia donde ella estaba…lo veía mejor ahora, ese rostro…cómo olvidaría ese rostro._

Eres tú…maldito! Eres tú miserableeee! – Gritaba furiosa, había reconocido al hombre que vió aquella horrible tarde, aquella cuando su vida cambió…era el bastardo que había asesinado a sus padres.

Ohhh pero si es mi dulce pequeña, me alegra mucho que me hayas reconocido; pero mírate nada más, estás muy hermosa, incluso más que tu madre…pero solo espero que no seas tan zorra como ella. – _Ese miserable escupía veneno, cómo se atrevía a hablar así de su madre?_

No te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre!, por qué?...por qué los asesinaste? Que te hicieron? Malditoooooo!_ –Estaba totalmente descontrolada, todo ese odio de años afloraba, ahora que tenía en frente a ese sujeto comprendió que si sería capaz de matar…lo mataría con sus propias manos._

Ja!...vaya vaya, creo que es hora de que la dulce princesita salga de su total ignorancia…tu madre era una cualquiera, se merecía lo que le pasó y tu padre, bueno él llego en el momento menos oportuno_ – Sonreía aquel tipo asqueroso._

Cállate miserable!_ – El corazón no podía destilar más odio, quería acabar con ese sujeto ella misma, se sentía frustrada._

Deja de hacerte la valiente, mocosa inútil, ahora que he decidido regresar por ti, no vas a negarte…ese día te dejé escapar porque un estúpido casi me descubre, pero ahora nadie te va a defender, pero no voy a matarte, necesito que me des las claves de todas cuentas de Capsule Corp. y además traspases todo a mi nombre, querida hija.- _Sentenció finalmente aquel tipo…_

Qué?...hija? – _Estaba totalmente confundida._

Te lo dije, tu madre era una cualquiera, nos engañó a todos, al inútil viejo ridículo que creías que era tu padre, a mí, a su dulce nenita…ja! , ahora muévete inútil, vas a colaborar con papi en todo lo que te pida.-Le decía, Bulma se sentía morir…no podía ser posible, todo lo que acababa de oír tenía que ser mentira, su madre no sería capaz de eso…sin que el sujeto se dé cuenta pudo enviar un mensaje a Vegeta.

_Ayúdame, Vegeta por favor, el asesino de mis padres…_

_No pudo escribir más porque el sujeto le arrebató el móvil y pudo presionar la tecla de enviado antes de que eso suceda, fue una milésima de segundo._

Vegeta?...oh, ya sé de quién se trata, ese noviecito tuyo no?, los vengo observando desde hace un tiempo. Crees que ese mocoso va a salvarte? No seas ilusa. –_Y la golpeó, en ese momento Bulma se juró a si misma que jamás…nadie más, nunca más la pisotearía de esa manera._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Y bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Buenas noches a todos y muy buenas lunas!_**


	7. Reflejos

**Muy buenas tardes a todos!, perdonen por la demora para actualizar!. Aquí les traigo la continuación de ésta historia. Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y sus ánimos!. Buenas lunas a todos y disfruten la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del genio Akira Toriyama**

* * *

**CAPITULO VII **

**_...REFLEJOS..._**

_Todo era muy confuso en ese momento, tenía que ser un error, una equivocación. Una broma horrible del destino, no; no podía ser verdad. Su madre no hubiese sido capaz de mentirles de ese modo, algo simplemente no encajaba con lo que acababa de oír. Cómo era posible que un sujeto desconocido aparezca y le confiese algo tan delicado y ella lo creería así nada más?, sin objetar, sin dudar?. No, definitivamente no. Pero en ese momento se sentía vulnerable, como muchas tantas otras veces y no le quedaba más que seguirle el juego. Un juego que ella no quería jugar, pero debía de hacerlo si quería salvar su vida._

_Sentía que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad para descubrir quién era realmente este sujeto, no era su padre. Su padre murió hace tres años, él único hombre al que debía respeto y al que consideraba su padre, el científico Briefs. Llegaría hasta el fondo de todo esto y le haría tragar sus palabras, le haría pagar por todo el mal que le hizo; claro, primero debía encontrar la manera._

_Se dio cuenta que la llevaban en un auto no sabía a donde, estaba amordazada y tenía el rostro cubierto, se sentía fatal. Hubiera dado todo por ver a Vegeta una última vez, tenía la sensación de que no saldría de ésta con vida._

Vegeta…perdóname por mis actos impulsivos, por mi inmadurez…espero que en el futuro encuentres a una mujer que no te cause problemas - _Pensaba, de hecho sabía que Vegeta era un hombre increíble y que cualquier mujer se enamoraría de él._

_De repente sintió cómo el auto se detuvo y un hombre alto y de cabellos largos, aparecía frente a ella, le habían descubierto el rostro y le quitaron la mordaza, la estaban liberando acaso?. Sacó algo del poco valor que le quedaba y pudo preguntar._

En dónde estamos? – _Preguntó indecisa la peliazul_

Esta es mi casa, querida hija. Es tu casa. – _Le respondió aquel sujeto que se decía ser su verdadero padre._

Mi casa? Aún crees que puedo llamarte padre después de todo lo que me has hecho?- _Le confesó, se sentía muy mal y agobiada, pero confiaba en que Vegeta en cualquier momento la encontraría, cosa que sabía era difícil. Vegeta no podría tener idea de donde estaba y ni ella lo sabía._

Algún día lo harás mocosa estúpida, por las buenas o por las malas. Ya sabes que tengo planes para ti, me vas a ser muy útil, ahora solo espero que ninguno de esos imbéciles que tienes por amigos se aparezca por aquí, porque no creo que te guste verlos morir como a tus papis, jaja. Aunque te confieso que la idea me atrae mucho! – _Le decía sonriente, sin duda era un enfermo con problemas mentales._

No te atrevas ni siquiera a pensarlo!_ – Le gritó, todo podría soportarlo, menos ver morir a los que amaba frente a ella, no nuevamente. _

Muy valiente, quizás eso lo heredaste de mi_ – Le dijo, claro que no! Por supuesto que no!_

Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – _Fue al grano, quería acabar con todo esto._

Antes de que creas que puedas controlar la situación, déjame aclararte algo. Nunca saldrás de aquí. Además quiero que ahora mismo llames a ese noviecito tuyo y quedes con él en el parque Forks que está a la salida de la ciudad, invéntale alguna excusa, pero dile que necesitas verlo, hazlo ahora, desde el móvil de Zarbón. – _Zarbón era ese hombre alto que estaba al lado de ese sujeto, habían otros dos. Pero el mencionado al instante le dio su celular. Ella estaba confundida, porqué querían que llame a Vegeta?, querían hacerle daño? No! Eso jamás lo permitiría, prefería morir antes de que lo lastimen por su culpa._

No llamaré a nadie, puedes matarme, pero no llamaré a nadie – _Estaba decidida, nadie tenía que ver en esto._

No te he pedido que lo hagas, mocosa; es una orden o lo haces o mañana mismo te traeré su cabeza y te la pondré de adorno en el pórtico de la casa. Eso prefieres? – _Sintió un profundo dolor de solo pensar en eso._

No! No te atrevas…no le hagas daño, no por favor…haré lo que pides, pero por favor no le hagas nada – _Pedía llorando y suplicando la peli azul._

Entonces llámalo y dile que lo quieres ver en una hora en el parque Forks, Zarbón estará ahí contigo, yo te vigilaré muy de cerca mocosa, no vayas a intentar nada, sino quieres ver morir a ese imbécil.

Qué quieres que le diga? – _Agachó la cabeza, no tenía idea de qué clase de gente estaba frente a ella…eran unos monstruos, se negaba a hacer lo que le estaban pidiendo…cómo?, no sería capaz de hacerle tanto daño. Sabía que eso lo lastimaría más que cualquier otra cosa, cómo podría tenerlo frente a ella y decirle todas esas mentiras? Aquellos sujetos querían que ella misma se encargará de desaparecer a Vegeta de su vida, pero cómo?...es el amor de mi vida, como puedo hacerle eso?...pensaba. _

Hola? Bulma?, estás bien? Dime qué demonios pasa! Ese mensaje tuyo, no entendí bien a qué te referías, donde estás? Llevo esperándote aquí cerca de una hora!, donde estás?! –_ Le decía Vegeta muy preocupado por el móvil, había estado esperándola más de una hora y nunca llego, recibió ese mensaje y no sabía qué hacer, estaba en la estación con el oficial Piccolo._

Vegeta… -_ La voz se le quebró, quería llorar, quería gritarle que lo amaba, que la perdone, pero no podía…lo matarían si intentaba hacer algo. _

Vegeta, escúchame…estoy bien, salí a tomar aire, podrías venir al parque Forks?...necesito hablar contigo… -_ Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, era consciente de que después de que le diga a Vegeta lo que esos malditos le habían pedido, le destrozaría el corazón y quizás no quiera saber nada más de ella…y entonces qué haría?...su vida sin él no tenía sentido…nada últimamente tenía sentido._

El parque Forks?, es una broma? Eso está a las afueras de la ciudad! Qué haces ahí?!...dime de una buena vez que sucede? Tú odias ese parque! Vamos! No me trates como a un tonto…dime que pasa. Alguien te ha hecho daño? Bulma, lo mataré! Juro que mataré a quien te esté lastimando_. – Le decía, tenía un mal presentimiento, Bulma no podía estar tan lejos. Algo había sucedido. Tenía que ir por ella, tenía que ayudarla, ella no era así y se juraba internamente que si le habían hecho daño no pensaría dos veces antes de manchar sus manos de sangre, por ella._

Vegeta, ven por favor te necesito!_ – Le gritó y Zarbón le arranchó el móvil._

Mocosa estúpida, no debías de decir eso, tan estúpida eres que ni siquiera eso lo puedes entender?-_ le gritaba Zarbón, él era leal a su jefe, porque sabía que de no ser así, no dudaría en matarlo sin piedad. _

_La llevaron dentro de la gran casa, la condujeron por las escaleras hasta meterla en un cuarto, entraron Zarbón y Dodoria detrás de su jefe. Sin duda era un cuadro siniestro._

El muchacho vendrá, quiere mucho a Bulma, vendrá. Cuando eso suceda, ustedes harán su parte, no me decepciones mocosa…sino lo lamentarás…y creo que hace tres años te quedo muy claro de todo lo que soy capaz, no querrás que se vuelva a repetir no? , ahora arréglate, debes estar linda para anunciar tu casamiento. – _Y salió dejando a Bulma en una habitación fría, llena de cosas viejas, había una cama y una maleta, frente a ella un gran espejo muy antiguo. _

_Se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Se miraba en el espejo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no todo estaba perdido. Vegeta y Gokú eran muy fuertes, quizás…quizás podrían vencerlos. Observó su vientre, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de que estaba engordando un poco, bueno no era momento para superficialidades, de repente las lágrimas empezaron a asomar nuevamente desde sus bellos ojos, porque?, se preguntaba. No hay manera de huir a esto._

Freezer es un maldito, no dudará en hacerle daño si no le hago caso._\- Se resignaba_

_Llevó sus dos puños y los lanzó contra el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, algunos le cortaron superficialmente en las manos y el rostro. Nada importaba, estaba a punto de perderlo todo._

Nada importa ya, mientras las lágrimas caían por su bello rostro, su cuerpo actuaba por inercia, se vestía para salir a recibir la peor cachetada de la vida. En ese momento recordó la primera vez que ella y Vegeta estuvieron juntos, lo que sintió y lo que descubrió la dejo totalmente sosprendida

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

En serio, si no quieres estar aquí podemos regresar a casa .- _Le dijo el moreno abrazándola_

Por supuesto que no Vegeta, se está muy bien aquí. La vista desde aquí es increíble. De donde conocías este lugar? –_Le preguntó curiosa_

Mi madre me traía aquí desde pequeño, después de que nació Tarble ya no pudimos venir, era muy peligroso para él y era muy débil.

Entiendo, sin duda es un lugar precioso. Perfecto - _Sonreía_

Como tú – _Le dijo mirándola a los ojos…claro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta._

Gracias mi amor.-_ Y lo abrazó, él suavemente fue abrazándola y girando su rostro hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos, se unieron en un tierno beso._

_En un inicio la intensidad de los besos y las caricias era suave, pero con el paso de los minutos se iba intensificando, algo dentro de ambos se despertó. Él necesitaba más de ella, cómo las plantas necesitan de la luz para vivir y ella, ella era suya. Desde que lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, supo que no había vuelta atrás._

_Ahí estaban, enredados, unidos, fundidos en un solo ser. En la parte alta de una cascada, en medio de la naturaleza, del sonido del agua fluyendo a través del río, el sonido de la caída del agua, de las aves y de la paz de todo ese pequeño mundo de los dos. La perfección de sus cuerpos y la dulce melodía de sus gemidos no desentonaban, al contrario. En ese momento comprendieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Fue perfecto, sentir sus fuertes y firmes manos recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada caricia, cada beso…sentirlo dentro de ella por primera vez, fue tocar el cielo con las manos, fue como subir y bajar a velocidad vertiginosa y caer sobre las suaves nubes de algodón._

_Desconocía ese lado de Vegeta, se mostró como un tierno amante, cómo cuando tienes una delicada flor entre tus manos, la cuidó, la trató como jamás nadie la había tratado. Descubrió que aquel hombre que se mostraba frío por fuera. Era un torrente de lava a punto de salir a borbotones, era tan suave, tan hermoso._

Jamás olvidaré este día mi amor. Te amo…nunca dudes de que te amo –_ Lo abrazó y se aferró a su cuello._

Lo sé, lo siento y cada vez que veo tus ojos…está escrito en ellos. –_ Le confesó mientras la abrazaba._

_Ambos se fundieron en el más sincero de los abrazos y pasaron el resto de la tarde y la noche amándose como dos salvajes en medio de la naturaleza, sólo existían ellos dos. El universo pasaba desapercibido a sus ojos._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Abrió los ojos y aún tenía esa sensación de las manos de Vegeta recorriendo su cuerpo, aún podía sentir el sabor de sus besos. Hubiera dado la vida por estar entre sus brazos y olvidarlo todo aunque sea por un instante._

Te amo…nunca olvides que te amo…- _Nuevamente sus lágrimas caían, estaba a punto de ser condenada sin tener un juicio justo. Iba con la cabeza gacha, como van las reses al matadero._

.

.

.

_Salió de la habitación y en el pasillo estaban custodiándola dos de los hombres horribles que trabajaban para Freezer._

Muy bien, andando…tardaste mucho, el gran Freezer debe estar impaciente. – _La jaló del brazo y la llevo hacia la sala donde estaba aquel ser despreciable con sus empleados._

Vaya, sí que luces muy linda, con esto no habrá dudas de que te esmeraste por estar linda para tu prometido. – _Se burlaba de ella_

Mi prometido es Vegeta y sí me he arreglado para él. Porque no importa si es la última vez que lo veo, quiero que me recuerde así. –_En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese hombre la miraba con ojos de odio._

Si claro, lo que digas, es hora de irnos. Tu amado ya debe estar esperándote.

_._

_._

_._

_La llevaron nuevamente hacía a fuera de la casa y la subieron al auto, en diez minutos de un silencioso y fatídico viaje ya había llegado al parque Forks, detestaba ese lugar, aquí había descubierto a Yamsha con sus otras conquistas, aquí le habían robado su primer invento, aquí la dejaron por otra en la secundaria. Y aquí sería el peor día de su vida. Tanta mala suerte puede caer sobre una sola persona?._

_En eso lo vio, parado cerca la pileta central, mirando a todos lados, como buscando con la vista algo que se le había perdido._

Vegeta…- _Susurró, nuevamente esas ganas inmensas de llorar la atraparon._

Es hora del show niña. No me decepciones!_ – Le sonreía aquel hombre_

Muy bien vamos –_ Le dijo Zarbón y la tomó de la mano, ella se sentía morir, se sentía como un títere, como un ser sin vida propia. _

Suéltame, no tolero que me toques, suéltame!_ – Le gritaba, pero éste apretaba más duramente su mano. Qué asco!, esto no se lo perdonaría nunca._

_Caminaron hasta la pileta y en eso los ojos de Vegeta se posaron en ella y en un instante en la mano que Zarbón cogía con tanta seguridad. El tiempo se detuvo para ella, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir…Olvidó su propósito y quiso soltar la mano de aquel idiota, pero la fuerza que tenía era mínima, no logró ni siquiera moverla._

Qué es esto?, es una broma tuya verdad? – _Le dijo Vegeta incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo. Fue como si un puñal atravesara su corazón de extremo a extremo._

Vegeta yo…-Agachó nuevamente la cabeza, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos diciendo tantas mentiras.

Qué sucede? Suéltala! Porque la estas tocando miserable – _Quiso atacarlo pero Bulma lo detuvo._

Déjalo Vegeta! Me casaré con él. _– Sus palabras salieron laceradas desde el fondo de su ser._

Qué estás diciendo? – _No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, quien era este sujeto? , porqué Bulma ahora salía con este disparate. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Bulma empezaba a llorar y a poner una cara de angustia que no veía desde hace tres años. Entonces pudo percibir que algo no estaba bien. Ella no estaba bien y él sabía muy bien qué haría con aquel que la lastime._

No te creo, no creo nada de lo que estás diciendo. Suéltala! O te vas a arrepentir mal nacido! – _La ira era descomunal, jamás en su vida se imaginó en esta situación. _

_Bulma reaccionó. Qué estaba haciendo? Se estaba rindiendo tan fácilmente? No era posible, ella que se juró a si misma que nadie más la pisotearía ni se burlaría de ella, no podía hacer nada? Acaso todo estaba perdido?._

Vegeta, ellos me han secuestrado, me están obligando a hacer todo esto! – _Gritó desesperada intentando zafarse del agarre de Zarbón, Vegeta aprovechó aquello y le dio un severo golpe en toda la cara, cosa que desubicó totalmente al agredido._

_Bulma pudo soltarse de ese agarre y corrió hacia Vegeta pero algo en ese momento sucedió. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, qué estaba pasando?. Empezó a marearse y escuchaba todos los ruidos de su alrededor muy a lo lejos?. Qué había sucedido? En ese momento escuchó un grito desgarrador, no sabía bien que sucedía, estaba confundida._

_Acaso se había desmayado?, en ese momento vio el rostro de Vegeta mirando al suyo, se dio cuenta de que él la tenía entre sus brazos, a lo lejos se escuchaban disparos y gritos. Vegeta llorando?, qué estaba pasando? Porqué Vegeta lloraba?. Quiso decirle que no llore, que ella estaba ahí con él, pero no podía sentía un nudo inmenso y una ansiedad interna terrible._

_Sintió su cuerpo muy débil como si su alma abandonara ese lugar y no supo nada más…_

* * *

**Y bueno hasta aquí el capi! Quizás es un poco corto, pero prometo compensarlos con el sgte :)**

**Muy buenas lunas a todos y espero sus comentarios y críticas. **


	8. Aún hay esperanza

**Les dije que los compensaría! Aqui está el siguiente capítulo :D. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hace muy feliz que estén al pendiente, les agradezco mucho johaaceve, naomigomiz y mnbarzola2014. Me motivan mucho a seguir con la historia! :)**

**Muy buenas lunes y espero sus reviews y criticas. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al genio Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**...Esperanza...**

**POV VEGETA**

_El dolor aumentaba a pasos gigantescos, mientras la tenía en sus brazos, todo había sucedido tan de prisa, el tiempo pareció una milésima de segundo y todo a su alrededor colapsó. No, él estaba colapsando, él se estaba hundiendo en la peor de las depresiones, caía precipitadamente a un abismo, oscuro de donde jamás volvería a salir. Tenía entre sus brazos a la única mujer a la que había amado, todo lo demás se detuvo. Si ésta era la última vez que la vería tenía que ser una pesadilla. Horrenda, de la cuál pronto debería despertar._

MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOON! – _Gritaba para sus adentros, jamás en su vida sintió tanto dolor._

_._

_._

**FIN POV**

Vegeta!…Vegeta!, muévete, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital aún respira! – _Una voz lo sacó de su abstracción, era Gokú que había llegado desde que Vegeta lo llamó para decirle que vaya a aquel parque, que tenía un mal presentimiento y lo necesitaba ahí._

Está viva!- _La llevó lo más rápido que pudo, todas las fuerzas internas se acumularon y pudo nuevamente recuperar la cordura. Aún había esperanza._

_Bulma seguía con vida después de recibir aquel disparo. Ese maldito al ver que ella huía le disparó sin ningún remordimiento. A la que decía era su hija. Mientras todo aquello ocurría, Piccolo y la policía lograron intervenir y detuvieron a esos malditos. Pero Freezer. Freezer pudo huir._

_Entró desesperado a emergencias en el primer hospital que encontró, todo el mundo enmudeció, sabían quiénes eran: La heredera de la Corporación Capsula y su novio._

Atiéndanla! Sálvenla! Si la dejan morir los mataré con mis propias manos – _Estaba desesperado, su mundo, su vida se iba en esa camilla rumbo a la sala de emergencias._

Usted no puede pasar, lo siento – Una enfermera le prohibió el paso, quería mandarla al diablo, cómo se atrevía a separarlo de su mujer?.

Vegeta…cálmate, así no ayudarás en nada, solo los pondrás nerviosos y puedes causar una tragedia. – _Le decía Gokú, sentía en carne propia el dolor de su amigo, tan solo imaginar a Milk en esta situación. Fue devastador. Se sentía muy alterado, su amiga está muy mal, puede morir. Si eso sucede, Vegeta va a colapsar, él sabe bien que de ser así Vegeta no lo va a soportar. Sería mucho dolor para su pobre alma atormentada._

No puedes pedirme eso Kakarotto, no ahora, no te atrevas! –_ Le respondió, su alma y su corazón se hacían añicos, los nervios lo consumían._

Te entiendo, solo…recuerda que siempre te apoyaré en todo.-_Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y se alejó un poco donde estaba Milk, sabía que en éstos momentos, Vegeta debía de estar solo._

.

.

.

Gokú, todo esto es horrible, Bulma no se merece tanto dolor. Ella es buena! – _Gemía y lloraba Milk, su amiga estaba siendo intervenida y su corazón pendía de un hilo._

Esto me quiebra, tanto como a ti, pero no puedo demostrarlo, esto terminaría por enloquecer a Vegeta y tenemos que ser fuertes ante todo para apoyarlo. –_Le dijo tratando de asimilar todo lo sucedido._

Lo intento, pero no puedo, no puedo!...-_Sollozaba la peli negra recordando que hace unos días había estado en casa de Bulma pidiéndole uno de esos consejos que solo ella sabe dar._

_._

_._

_._

**FLASHBACK **

Bulma, necesito contarte algo, es algo lindo. Estoy segura de que seré muy feliz, el asunto es que no sé cómo decírselo a Gokú. –Le decía a su amiga.

Espera…empieza por el principio eh, qué noticia es esa? – _Bulma ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba, las últimas veces que había visto a su amiga la vio un poco rara, más susceptible que de costumbre._

Amiga _– Le cogió de la mano_\- Estoy esperando un hijo de Gokú – _Le confesó un poco avergonzada._

Milk! Eso es fantástico! Llevo varios años esperando a que me den un sobrino, es una noticia increíble! Estoy totalmente segura de que Gokú estará muy feliz, él te ama y sé que la noticia de tener una familia contigo le encantará_. –Le dijo a su amiga que la miraba curiosa._

Tú crees eso?, a veces siento miedo, de que Gokú no quiera formar una familia, con lo distraído que es_\- Le decía_

De eso nada, no pienses en algo así, Gokú podrá ser como un niño, pero ante todo, por lo que lo conozco y por cómo los veo. Sé a ciencia cierta que te ama. Pongo las manos al fuego por él.-_Estaba segura de que Gokú estaría feliz, no estaba tan segura de que si algún día eso sucedía Vegeta lo estuviera, él le había dicho muchas veces que no quería tener hijos, al menos no en unos diez años! . Qué egoísta!._

Gracias amiga, se lo diré esta noche cuando regrese de casa del Maestro.-_Le dijo contenta a su amiga. Ambas se abrazaron y Milk se dispuso a ir a su casa para prepararlo todo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_._

_._

_Vegeta se encontraba en el pasillo, esperando a que alguien salga de ahí y le de la gran noticia de que su mujer está estable, que todo ya paso. Pero pasaban horas y horas, llevaba cerca de cuatro horas esperando, los nervios le carcomían la razón._

_Sentía que si tenía que esperar más tiempo sería capaz de destruir el lugar y llevarla consigo a otro lado. Necesitaba verla, ver su hermoso rostro, saber que estaba viva, que estaba con él. Siempre a su lado. El maldito que le disparó pudo huir._

Ese miserable va a desear nunca haber nacido. Lo juro – _Tenía una cuenta con él, una cuenta personal que algún día saldaría. Esto no iba a quedarse así._

En ese momento las puertas del quirófano se abrieron, vio salir a un doctor muy cansado. Instantáneamente se acercó a él a preguntarle.

Qué pasó?!- _Le preguntó, más bien le gritó._

Es usted familiar de la señorita Briefs? – _Le respondió el médico._

Es mi novia! Dígame ya cómo esta maldita sea! – _No estaba de humor para soportar a un tipo idiota, necesitaba noticias ya!._

Tuvimos que batallar mucho para estabilizarla, le tuvimos que extraer la bala que le había perforado cerca del pulmón, estuvo muy cerca de dar ahí. Tuvimos suerte de que no fuera así, pero la operación fue un éxito señor, pudimos estabilizarla y ahora se está recuperando! . Solo debemos esperar a que despierte de la operación, está fuera de peligro, no hay de qué temer, ambos están bien! – _Le dijo el médico, estaba contento y satisfecho con el trabajo realizado con la paciente._

_Vegeta suspiró aliviado, Bulma estaba bien, su musa, su mundo estaba bien…todo había sido una pesadilla horrible de la que ahora despertaba, estaba ansioso por verla por abrazarla, por nunca y esta vez era en serio, nunca dejarla sola!._

Que felicidad! Por Kamisama! Ambos están bien! -_Gritaba Vegeta, pero al momento se dio cuenta de algo _– Espere…cómo que ambos están bien?, solo está Bulma ahí dentro! – _No iba a tolerar errores. _

Claro que ambos están bien, la joven y el bebé_. – _Le dijo_ – _Aunque aún es muy pequeño.

La cara de Vegeta era un dilema, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Qué? Bulma y el bebé?.

Está diciendo que está embarazada? –_Le cuestionó Vegeta, incrédulo!_

Por supuesto que sí, acaso no lo sabía?, su novia tiene dos meses de gestación…aunque con lo descuidados que son los jóvenes en éstas épocas, no me sorprendería que ni siquiera ella esté enterada – _Le dijo mirándolo juicioso _

Está embarazada!_ – Gritó Milk muy emocionada, en ese momento habían aparecido Milk y Gokú y pudieron oírlo todo, la cara de felicidad de Milk era increíble, no solo su amiga se había salvado y ya estaba estable, sino que también estaba embarazada! Su niño tendría un compañero o compañerita de juegos, estaba muy feliz._

Vaya Vegeta, te lo tenías muy bien guardado_. – Le bromeó Gokú_

Ni siquiera yo lo sabía idiota!_ – Le dijo, esta noticia sin duda no se la esperaba. _

_Él y Bulma habían hablado muchas veces de tener hijos y él siempre le daba su punto de vista, quería disfrutar de la vida, de su juventud, de su mujer por un tiempo más. No quería tener hijos tan joven, apenas tenían diecinueve y veintiún años respectivamente. Pero ésta era la realidad y no lo había tomado tan mal como en un primer momento pensó, después de todo estuvo muy cerca de perderla y ahora la vida le daba un regalo. Un hijo, fruto del inmenso amor que sentía hacia la peli azul._

Vaya, ahora tendremos, partos dobles, gastos dobles y doble cantidad de pañales y de panzonas antojadas en la noche! – _Decía Gokú, como siempre él rompiendo el hielo._

Gokú que cosas dices! – Le gritó Milk! – Tener un hijo es lo más lindo que una mujer puede vivir!

Ella te había contado eso Milk?- _Le preguntó Vegeta…porque según el médico ya tenía dos meses, es mucho tiempo como para que ella no le haya comentado nada. Acaso pensaba que nunca se iba a dar cuenta?_

No me ha dicho nada, Vegeta. Creo que ella no lo ha sabido. Pobrecita, con eso de la entrega del último modelo de aerocoche ha estado muy distraída y ocupada en eso, quizás ni cuenta se dio. Sabes que a veces es muy distraída también. –_Le contestó Milk_

Esperaré a que despierte, necesito verla. Ve a descansar mujer, no puedes amanecerte aquí en ese estado, lleva a tu mujer a su casa Kakarotto. – _Le decía, después de todo era una suerte que ellos siempre los apoyen en los peores momentos. Sin duda eran sus amigos de verdad._

Si eso haré, pero regresaré después, también quiero saber cómo está_. –Tomó de la mano a su novia y se despidieron de Vegeta, antes de salir Milk regresó a decirle algo._

Por favor, ella te ama y un hijo siempre es una buena noticia, no la decepciones. Por favor llama si hay alguna novedad, regresaré mañana temprano. Apenas Gokú me deje lo mando de regreso para que se quede aquí contigo.- _Y se despidió._

No la decepcionaré…jamás lo haré…

.

.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí los capis de hoy! Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por su paciencia. Buenas lunas a todos!**


	9. Mi mundo

**Buenas lunas a todos! Perdón por la demora, este capítulo para mi es especial, algo corto pero quise mostrarlo desde el punto de vista de Bulma. Espero que les agrade. Dejen reviews y criticas siempre son bien recibidos . Muchas gracias por su paciencia y nos leemos luego :)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del genio Akira Toriyama**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

_**...MI MUNDO...**_

**POV BULMA**

Corría hacia él para abrazarlo, para sentirme a salvo, en sus brazos. Pero algo en ese momento se detuvo, fue como si el tiempo hubiese parado y yo quedaba inmersa en otra dimensión, no había sonidos, el silencio era sepulcral, una luz dorada me cegaba la vista y yo sentía dicha, una inmensa felicidad como antes no había sentido. En ese momento los vi, eran ellos…mis padres, me miraban al otro lado de la luz que se iba apagando, me miraban preocupados y tristes, por qué?, acaso no se alegraban de volver a verme?, en ese momento comprendí todo. Estaba muriendo?. Es esto lo que sucede cuando el nexo con la vida se rompe?. Era hermoso sin duda, quería correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos, decirles que los he extrañado como no tienen idea, que me hacen mucha falta, pero no pude, mis pies estaban anclados, no podía moverme. Todo sucedía para mis adentros, en ese momento escuché una voz, una voz que es capaz de transportarme hacía el mismísimo cielo. Susurraba mi nombre, me estaba llamando, su voz, esa voz que tanto amo, me necesitaba. Él me necesitaba. No puedo irme, en ese momento miré a mis padres y les dije con la mirada que aún no podía partir con ellos, aún no es mi tiempo, me niego a irme y dejarlo solo, sé que no lo soportaría. Tengo que regresar con Vegeta. Él me necesita y ellos lo entendieron y me sonrieron, se fueron juntos de la mano, como siempre, ellos juntos…en ese momento comprendí que mi madre jamás nos mintió.

Corría sin rumbo por un inmenso sendero, estaba segura que me llevaría a casa, lo sentía. Pero otra voz conocida se coló por mis oídos.

_Vegeta!…Vegeta!, muévete, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital aún respira!_ – _Era la voz de Gokú, él siempre al lado de Vegeta, aún respiro?. Estoy viva, pero por qué no puedo moverme?!_

_Está viva!- La voz de mi ángel, él me estaba cuidando sin saberlo, él me había salvado sin saberlo, cuantas veces me ayudó el destino a tenerte a mi lado? Infinitas, miles y millones de veces te he necesitado y estabas ahí arropándome en las noches, cuidándome cuando caía enferma o amándome como solo tú podrías hacerlo. No me iré mi amor, aún no!, aún no es mi tiempo…_

**FIN POV BULMA**

_._

_._

_._

Los hermosos ojos se abrían paso a una nueva mañana, el tiempo pareció efímero, trataba de recordar qué había sucedido, donde estaba? Y él? Dónde estaba él?. Buscó con la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, con sondas y vendas en todo el cuerpo, intentó moverse y el cuerpo le dolió en el alma. Recordó que había estado a punto de morir y le atribuyó a eso ese dolor. En ese momento sus ojos se posaron en el sofá de al lado de la cama, ahí estaba él, cuidándola, pero se había quedado dormido, dormido parecía tan tranquilo, tan calmado. Parecía un muchacho tierno y él en el fondo lo era. Pero solo ella conocía ese lado y eso le encantaba. Es precioso. Empezó a despertarse y giró el rostro hacia mí y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no hacía falta decir algo. Las palabras sobraban, inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acercó hacia mí y tomo mi rostro cuidadosamente con sus manos, me miró, me besó. Un beso lleno de necesidad, felicidad de gratitud.

Bulma…no vuelvas a hacerme esto, nunca…me has entendido? – _Me recriminó tiernamente, no podía culparlo, si él hubiera estado en esta situación yo hubiera muerto de angustia._

Perdóname, yo siempre te causo problemas…lo siento mucho – _Solo atiné a decir eso, era verdad._

Deja de decir tonterías, qué parte de que te amo no has entendido aún? – _Me miró fijamente con esos ojos negros tan profundos, cautivantes, se veía más guapo de lo usual._

Lo siento, no sabía qué hacer, no quise que suceda nada de esto. –_Sentía nostalgia de solo recordar._

Tranquila, ya pasó todo. Esos malditos ya están donde deben estar. –_Me dijo mirándome tiernamente y acariciando mis mejillas._

Y Freezer? –_ Pregunté_ – Donde está?- _Necesitaba oír que había muerto._

Él huyó, lo están buscando pero el cretino es un experto en camuflarse. Pero lo encontraré, te prometo que lo atraparé y no deseará que su asquerosa existencia continúe_. – Me dijo, mi corazón se estrujó, no podía ser posible, ese maldito estaba libre, era una noticia horrible._

Abrázame, por favor…abrázame_ – Le dije, él se acercó más a mí y me abrazó, mis lágrimas caían, pero él me consolaba como a una niña pequeña._

Bulma, ahora dime; cuándo pensaba decírmelo? – _Me dijo, no entendía bien a qué se estaba refiriendo._

Decirte que cosa mi amor? – _Era evidente, no sabía de qué me estaba hablando._

_Hmmm con qué tenían razón, ella no sabe que está embarazada…pero es posible que sea tan despistada que no se dé cuenta de algo así?. Tengo que ser sutil, demonios!. Ahora como se lo digo.-_Pensaba el muchacho

Escúchame con atención, en estos últimos meses no te has sentido diferente?, no has sentido nada extraño?. Algún malestar. No sé algo ajeno a tu organismo?- _Genial, ahora le decía cosa ajena a nuestro hijo, pero es que no se me dan estas cosas!_

Eh?, algo extraño dices? Mmmm pues ahora que lo pienso sí, he tenido más sueño de lo normal últimamente y me daba mucha hambre en las madrugadas_ – Me avergonzaba, quizás él se había dado cuenta que me escapaba de sus brazos a medianoche a asaltar la cocina._

Claro que lo sé, el ruido que haces comiendo es impresionante. Mujer escandalosa – _Me dio un tierno beso en los labios._

Así escandalosa me amas, admítelo_. – Le seguiré el jueguito_

Jamás podría negártelo_. – Me dedicó una de esas hermosas sonrisas de lado, por Kamisama!, acaso este hombre nunca va a dejar de enamorarme?_

Bulma, ese malestar, esas ganas de dormir y esa repentina hambre nocturna tienen un porqué.-_Me dijo, en ese momento me dio miedo, quizás esté enferma y él ya lo sabe. No, la vida no puede hacerme esto._

Qué sucede? _– Agaché mi cabeza dispuesta a escuchar la mala noticia._

Por dios mujer, no es una mala noticia. Es…es algo, es algo que no me esperaba es cierto. Pero sé que es algo hermoso. Porqué me sucede contigo. Bulma, estas embarazada, tendremos un hijo.-_Me dijo finalmente, qué?...quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Embarazada?. Pero…pero si nos habíamos estado cuidando todo este tiempo. Wow! Embarazada! Y Vegeta no estaba enojado ni se había ido de mi lado. Es hermoso, es la mejor noticia que he podido recibir!._

Vegeta, vamos a tener un bebé! – _Lo abracé con fuerza aferrándome a él, estaba demasiado feliz, nadie iba a arrancarme esta sonrisa de la cara. No en mucho tiempo._

Sí y será igual que su padre, un niño fuerte y guerrero.- _Me dijo, ver esa ilusión en sus ojos al decirme eso no tenía precio. Estaba más que segura que Vegeta sería un padre estupendo._

Y si es una niña Vegeta?_\- Le contradije, aquello era nuestro día a día_

Si es niña será igual de hermosa que tú.-_Y nuevamente capturó mis labios._

Estaba en el cielo o en mi paraíso terrenal no importaba ya, en esos momentos la felicidad me embriagaba y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso. Ahora debía esperar a que me den de alta para regresar a casa.

Bulma, necesitamos mudarnos de ahí. Ese maldito sabe dónde vivimos, lo sabe todo. Tenemos que mudarnos y ser cautelosos, por seguridad. No puedo permitir que nada les suceda. – _Era cierto, ese miserable sabría dónde buscarme, no puedo permitirme más errores ni descuidos. Ahora debía de pensar no solo en mí y en él, sino en nuestro hijo._

Iremos a la casa de Kakarotto hasta que podamos buscar otro lugar. Llevo doce días esperando a que despiertes. –_En ese momento me sentí tan mal, había estado doce días inconsciente?. Y él estuvo todo ese tiempo aquí cuidándome. Es increíble._

Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.-_Le dije tomándole las manos._

No lo hagas, no me agradezcas algo así, sabes que yo siempre estaré alrededor tuyo, me siento como un satélite.-_Me hizo sonreír, incluso en los peores momentos y con su sentido del humor agrio, era capaz de arrancar de mí una sonrisa sincera y transparente._

Buscaré al médico para que te revisé y me diga cómo están…afuera están Milk y Kakarotto, quieres verlos? Han estado tan preocupados, tengo que reconocerlo, son muy buenos amigos_.-Sonaba sincero_

Realmente lo son y tú siempre lo has sabido mi amor, dile a los muchachos que pasen, muero por verlos! _– Le respondí._

_Me dio un beso y salió…vaya que increíble…voy a ser mamá, una hermosa, joven e inteligente mamá . Milk y Gokú entraron a verme, sus rostros de felicidad no hacían más que armonía con el momento increíble que estaba viviendo. Vegeta y mi mundo, mi mundo y Vegeta. Todo era perfecto…sin duda alguna una nueva vida me esperaba, la mejor etapa de mi vida me esperaba…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este corto capi, espero les haya gustado. Buenas lunas y tengan un lindo día! **


	10. El lado oscuro de la luna

**Perdonen por no poder actualizar antes, el tiempo lo tengo muy apretado últimamente, espero les guste este corto capi. Prometo este fin de semana ponerme al día, buenas lunas a todos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sí al sensei Akira Toriyama**

* * *

**_CAPITULO X_**

**_...EL LADO OSCURO DE LA LUNA..._**

_Él estaba confundido, habían sucedido cosas en estos días que lo habían sacado de cuadro. Estaba feliz, sin duda; tendría nuevamente a su mujer con él y ahora estaba la noticia del bebé, estaba feliz. _

_Pero en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de su amigo, había peleado muy fuerte con él, aquello no sucedía muy a menudo y sabía que cuando eso pasaba era porque enserio había hecho algo malo, pero por qué?, él no había causado nada. __Al menos no fue su culpa y Kakarotto malinterpretó todo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Deberías contárselo, tiene derecho de al menos saber que se han visto! –_ Le recriminó su amigo de cabellos alborotados._

Estas demente?,me mataría!...sabes lo celosa que es…además no hables sobre algo que no sabes, esa mujer se me tiró encima y me besó, no fue mi culpa.-_Se defendió, no iba a quedar mal después de todo, no era justo._

Vegeta, yo vi que la tenías agarrada de la cintura y da gracias que fui yo quien los vio y no Milk o alguna otra de sus amigas, ya estuvieras muerto! – _Recordó aquella escena, llegaba a visitar a Bulma al hospital y en eso que sube las escaleras hasta el tercer nivel y boom! . Una desagradable sorpresa, Lunch besaba apasionadamente a Vegeta y éste parecía no oponer resistencia, de qué se perdió?, hasta lo que recordaba era Bulma la novia de Vegeta, no Lunch!, pero de dónde había aparecido Lunch, hace muchos años que se dejaron de ver._

Óyeme! no fue así, ella se apareció, quiso ver a Bulma y no la deje pasar, en eso se me abalanzó como una posesa y me besó, casi me arranca el labio, está loca. No pude hacer nada porque me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, crees que podría cambiar a Bulma?, de qué vas! – _No podría dejar por ningún motivo de que Kakarotto siga teniendo esa idea equivocada._

Pues es la última y única vez que te diré esto, Bulma es mi mejor amiga, si le haces daño, yo te pondré en tu lugar – _Dicho eso se marchó, estaba muy enojado con Vegeta, cómo pudo ser tan tonto, Milk ya lo sabía, él no era capaz de ocultarle algo a su mujer, ella lo conocía tan bien que lo hizo confesar._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

.

.

Maldita sea!, si Bulma se entera estaré perdido, debe de existir alguna forma de decírselo sin que crea lo que no es! Lunch eres una imbécil! – _Odiaba en ese momento a la chica que en su adolescencia había querido, le había jugado sucio, ir con el pretexto de visitar a su amiga convaleciente y salir con eso, vaya rollo en el que se había metido._

_Había estado esperando con ansias que su novia despierte para poder abrazarla y ver esos hermosos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban y se había olvidado por completo de aquel asunto, además estaba lo de la casa, en los días en que Bulma no estaba consciente se había quedado con ella todo el tiempo, llegando al punto de no comer o dormir, solo para que ella lo vea cuando despertase, había olvidado que la mañana antes de que ella regrese a la conciencia había regresado a casa para cambiarse la ropa y bañarse, al entrar a su habitación encontró todo un desastre, estaba claro que alguien había estado ahí buscando algo, se fijó que el escritorio donde Bulma trabajaba y guardaba sus documentos, estaba destruido y con los cajones arruinados, se habían llevado los documentos de ella, de su empresa y sus inventos, esto iba a ser una noticia terrible para ella, se sentía culpable, pero no podía ya hacer nada, mil veces hubiera preferido quedarse a cuidarla que estar en casa, no se iba a separar de ella, ahora lo había hecho, por motivos de fuerza mayor, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa!. _

_Pero no volvería a suceder, todo se le acumulaba, se sentía agobiado, él no estaba acostumbrado a tantas emociones a la vez, tanta carga emocional lo volvía loco._

_ A pesar de todo, olvidó esos pensamientos y recordó que existía un pequeño ser que lo necesitaba, que en unos meses llenaría su vida de luz, una luz que desde hace unos años su ángel de destellos azules pudo revivir, una luz que se había apagado cuando su familia murió y disfrazó todo sentimiento con rechazo, con una coraza que solo una persona había podido atravesar._

_Le debía mucho a esa mujer, le debía las ganas de vivir, le debía las muchas sonrisas que logró robarle y aquellas noches, donde acariciaba la luna con las manos al tocar su suave y blanca piel; ella le había abierto las puertas de su vida de par en par y se lo había dado todo sin pedirle nada a cambio, lo comprendía, lo amaba, lo aceptaba con sus traumas y virtudes, ella había aprendido a conocerlo, a decir lo indicado en cada momento, ella lo amaba tal y como era y él estaba totalmente seguro de eso._

_Todo podía ser posible entonces, después de lo que pasó ese día fue a buscar a Lunch para ponerla en su sitio, se sintió humillado; aprovechó que había ido Milk a ver a su novia y salió un momento, no sabía dónde buscarla así que intento buscando en una página social que estaba en apogeo en ese momento y la encontró: Lunch Higisawa. _

_Le había escrito diciéndole que quería verla, había lanzado el anzuelo, ahora el pez debería caer en la trampa,todo estaba calculado. Al revisar su página vio unas fotos de ella con un hombre bastante atractivo, musculoso, alto y sin cabello, se podría decir que se les veía feliz. En ese momento ese lado noble y bueno que Bulma le había contagiado afloró y no quiso crear alguna pelea, quizás Lunch ya tenía novio, mmm era probable, ya que las fotos eran muy comprometedoras. Después de todo era una oportunidad muy buena para sacarla de carrera y lograr que no vuelva a perturbarlo nunca más, no soportaba siquiera la idea de volver a tenerla frente a él, la aborrecía._

_Después de todo estas cosas solo eran trivialidades, lo importante y gordo del asunto era el robo que sucedió en su casa, quien demonios pudo ser?...aquella pregunta le pareció tonta incluso para si mismo, el único que sería capaz de hacerles daño, Freezer. _

_Ese maldito sujeto, quería estrangularlo con sus propias manos, tenían una deuda pendiente y la pagaría caro. Nadie...ningún terrícola común y silvestre sería capaz de lastimar a su mujer ni a su hijo, ese enano afeminado se las pagaría todas, iba a desear no haber nacido. _

_Nadie conocía hasta donde era capaz de llegar la furia del guerrero de cabello en forma de flama, nadie, a decir verdad,había conocido ese lado tan oscuro de él, solo Kakarotto y el Maestro. Era irreconocible en ese estado. _

_Se volvía despiadado, cruel y sería capaz de asesinar sin remordimientos y a sangre fría. El momento llegaría, ese gusano no estará todo el tiempo protegido._

.

.

Lo destruiré, juró que pagarás caro el daño que le has hecho a Bulma. – _Se juró a sí mismo_

_Todo podría soportarlo pero jamás verla partir de su lado, su lugar estaba junto a él, sabía bien que jamás nadie sería como ella. Sabía bien que su alma se rehusaría a perderla, jamás la dejaría ir. Aquel sujeto iba a vivir en carne propia lo que es el dolor. Vivirá la peor de las humillaciones. Llegará el momento y seré yo quien disfrute de verte destruido._

_._

_._

* * *

**Bien, les dije que sería corto. Buenas lunas a todos los que leen este fic y este fin de semana nos vemos. **


	11. Vínculo

**Buenas noches a todos!, como les prometí aqui ando actualizando. Espero les guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia y dejan sus comentarios, aprecio mucho su tiempo y su apoyo, buenas lunas a todos y nos leemos pronto! :)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira Toriyama.**

**_CAPITULO XI_**

**_...VINCULO..._**

_**POV BULMA**_

_A decir verdad, notaba algo extraño en todos, Milk se comportaba de una forma muy rara, no era costumbre para mi verla así, ella era una mujer bastante sería!. Gokú me miraba con ojos de culpa, bien…hay algo que no sepa o qué?. Hasta Dieciocho está con ese carácter tan raro, Kamisama! De qué me habia perdido?, ya lo sé, sé quién me sacará de estas dudas._

**_FIN POV BULMA_**

**_._**

**_._**

Krilin, puedo hablar contigo?...- _Le dije a mi amigo, él siempre había sido muy condescendiente conmigo y no era capaz de mentirme. Me di cuenta de que se puso nervioso._

Conmigo Bulma?, eh, sí…qué deseas? – _Me sonrió, pero notaba que esa sonrisa no era del todo sincera. _

A solas, por favor…podrían salir un momento chicas?. Necesito conversar algo muy importante con él. – _Le pedí a Milk y Dieciocho que estaban en la habitación, apenas había dicho que quería hablar con Krilin, Gokú huyó del lugar._

Bulma, te encuentras bien?, te duele algo?- _Noté el tono preocupado de Milk_

No, enserio, solo es algo que deseo hablar en privado. – _Les pedía, necesitaba que me diga qué estaba pasando y sabía bien que nadie ahí iba a hacerlo._

Bueno, si necesitas algo solo grita. Cariño, ten cuidado con tus palabras– _Le "advirtió" Dieciocho a su esposo al oído, pero pude escucharlo. Bien, esto me confirmaba que había algo que me estaban ocultando. Es en vano que lo intenten, soy una genio!, percibo y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas!_

_Eh?..ssi…sí amor…- Le dijo muy nervioso, vaya debe ser algo muy malo._

_Dieciocho y Milk, ambas con una enorme barriga salieron de la habitación, me quedé a solas con Krilin, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y se suponía que a las cinco me daban ya de alta y podría ir a casa. Estaba ansiosa, estar todos estos días dormida, me causaron muchos animos de ir a mi laboratorio y trabajar con mis proyectos, tenía muchas ideas en mente, cosas que podrían ser necesarias! Necesitaba empezar ya._

Bien Krilin, solo quiero que seas directo, no me gusta que traten de subestimarme…lo sabes, nos conocemos hace muchos años…Krilin, por favor, qué sucede? , sé que algo pasa, los noto muy extraños a todos…dime que pasa.-_Le dije, yendo directamente al grano._

Bu…Bulma…Bulma, mira no sé si soy la persona indicada, creo que no debo ser yo quien te diga esto. No lo tomes a mal, pero enserio…no soy la persona indicada.

Si no eres tú, entonces quién?, Ni milk, ni Gokú , ni tu esposa van a decirme algo.

Ninguno de nosotros debe ser el que hable contigo, sino Vegeta… él debe hablar contigo. Y seguramente lo hará, pero no lo presiones. Déjame darte un consejo, quizás te sea útil. Debes escucharlo, no seas impulsiva por favor, hazlo por tu bebé.

Tan malo es? – _Bajé la mirada pensativa, si Krilin se tomaba la molestia de aconsejarme, seguro era algo malo._

Bulma, tranquila. No es algo tan malo, todo tiene solución, claro si pones de tu parte. –_Me sonrió, él era bastante maduro y sé que podía confiar en él, me sentía más tranquila ahora._

De repente fuimos interrumpidos por Vegeta que entró a la habitación casi sin aliento y como un rayo, parece que llegó corriendo, que exagerado.

Krilin, sal por favor, tengo algo que hacer con mi mujer. – _Le dijo , muy mal educado!_

Vegeta…no lo largues así, estamos hablando de algo importante- _Le dije, nos había interrumpido._

Krilin, por favor! Maldición, acaso todos están en mi contra?...qué es lo que quieren?, quieren dejar de ser tan metiches? – _Abrió la puerta , Milk y Gokú cayeron al piso, habían estado oyendo todo tras la puerta, Dieciocho estaba más atrás con cara de pocos amigos._

Qué es lo que quieren?, acaso son guardianes? Son jueces?...por qué no nos dejan en paz! – _Gritaba muy enojado Vegeta, no entendía que estaba pasando, por qué estaba tan alterado._

Si no hicieras tantas estupideces, te aseguro no habría necesidad de llegar a todo esto. Pero no puedes, es muy difícil que dejes de hacerlas, eres un patán! – _Le gritó Milk_

Milk, cálmate por favor, no le hace bien al bebé- _Intentó calmarla Gokú_

No, no y no!. Estoy harta de que este sujeto haga siempre lo que le venga en gana, que nos trate como quiera y que le mienta a Bulma descaradamente y que nos tengamos que callar! .Es una desfachatez! – _Milk estaba roja de la furia, pero en qué me mentía Vegeta?…me estaba asustando._

Cierra la boca, estúpida! – _Le grito Vegeta_. – Tú eres la menos indicada para hablar arpía!, tú que tratas a Kakarotto como si fuera un estropajo o como si fuera tu sirviente, pero al menos yo no voy de metido en tu vida, porque no me interesa!, no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie, a ninguno de ustedes, no me importan en lo más mínimo, estoy harto de que se metan en NUESTRA VIDA!, jamás le mentí, no hice nada malo y eso no lo entienden, claro…cómo lo entenderían si no pueden ver más allá de sus narices…lo entienden bien insectos? YO NO LE MENTÍ A BULMA! Todo esto es tu culpa Kakarotto, por tu exageración y tu estupidez!.- _Vegeta estaba hecho una fiera, parecía un volcán en erupción, parece que jalaron muy fuerte de la cuerda y se rompió, necesitaba calmarlo, no podía dejar que esto se salga de control._

No vuelvas a hablarnos en ese tono payaso, a mí no me interesa tu vida y tu indignación me parece lógica, pero no tienes ningún derecho a hablarnos de ese modo, comprendes? O tendré que ponerte en tu sitio, a ver si ya te calmas – _Le dijo irónicamente Dieciocho, ellos se tenían mucha confianza, se conocían muy bien._

Será mejor que nos vayamos Lazuli_ – Le dijo Krilin a su mujer – _Esto ya se salió de control, perdónennos. Bulma, solo sé comprensiva y escúchalo. Milk está muy alterada será mejor que la lleves a su casa Gokú. Vegeta, lo sentimos.

_Krilin tomó de la mano a su esposa y se fueron de la habitación, aun así la tensión en el aire era insoportable. Milk y Vegeta se miraban como si fueran a sacarse los ojos en cualquier momento._

_Calmate Vegeta, no tenemos la culpa…solo nos preocupamos por ustedes, son como nuestra familia. – Dijo finalmente Gokú_

_Tú cállate! Todo es por tu culpa! – Le gritó Vegeta_

Es tuya por besuquearte con Lunch mientras Bulma estaba inconsciente!_ – Dijo desaforadamente Milk._

_El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento…Vegeta besando a…a esa…a…Lunch?, a Lu? como él le decía…no, debía de ser un error, él no sería capaz, sé que él no me haría esto._

Loca!, eres una maldita loca!, tú no estabas ahí! No tienes idea de que fue lo que pasó! – _Le contestaba Vegeta_

_Pero yo estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos mientras ellos se seguían peleando. Entonces era cierto, si se habían besado. Él no lo ha negado. Me sentí herida, traicionada. Sentí que una parte de mí se apagó en ese momento. Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora?...iba a tener un hijo de él y él se besaba con otra en los peores momentos…quizás dejo de quererme…es lo único en lo que puedo pensar, quizás dejé de parecerle atractiva, quizás lo aburrí con mis problemas. Qué haré ahora?, si Vegeta había decidido estar con ella, qué haría yo?...desde que empezamos a vivir juntos mi vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Dejé de ser una niña y me volví una mujer, fui capaz cambiar mi vida por él…él me lo pagaba así. Al parecer el amor que le di no fue suficiente para él. _

_Deja de pensar todas esas estupideces – Me dijo Vegeta…pero cómo?...ah?, pero si lo había pensado, no lo había dicho!_

No me preguntes por qué, pero hay momentos en los que puedo saber qué piensas y te aseguro, que lo que piensas ahora es errado. No dudes de mí, te lo he pedido muchas veces, yo no sería capaz de traicionarte. Acaso no te lo he demostrado? . Sabes bien que no se me da esto de confesar los sentimientos y demás cursilerías. Pero por ti he hecho muchas cosas de las que creí nunca sería capaz.

Vegeta…cómo puedes leer mi mente?...es algo increíble_._

Quizás, sea por el vínculo que hemos formado._ – Vínculo?, se refería al lazo eterno que unía a las personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas para siempre?. Yo tenía entendido que solo era una leyenda._

Llévame a casa Vegeta, quiero que hablemos ahí, solos…quiero que por favor te abras a mi…necesito que lo hagas, no voy a juzgarte, no voy a dejarte…solo quiero saber que paso en verdad. Y te creeré, creeré lo que sea que me digas. Lo sabes muy bien, confiaré en ti. Sé que la única persona en este mundo que daría su vida por mi, eres tú. Me lo has demostrado muchas veces. –_Le dije, finalmente sé que no debía apresurarme en tomar decisiones sin saber bien lo que paso, sin oírlo._

Milk, muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Te quiero mucho amiga, pero esto lo solucionaremos los dos. Igual a ti Gokú, gracias muchachos.

Confío en ti Bulma, no lo perdones tan fácil! Jum! – Se volteó mirando a Gokú y ambos salieron de la habitación.

_Vegeta se volteó hacia mí, se quedó mirándome fijamente, como analizándome con la mirada. Nuestros cuerpos eran como dos imanes, la fuerza de atracción era tremenda. Se acercó rápidamente hacía mí. Me besó, me besó como jamás lo había hecho, me besó con una gran necesidad, devoraba mis labios, temblaba en mis brazos, cada beso que él me había dado era perfecto. Pero éste, éste fue un beso de perdón, de consuelo, de necesidad, un beso cargado de todas esas sensaciones que él me transmitía, sentía como volaban miles de mariposas en mi estómago, él me abrazaba y me besaba sin tapujos, sin ataduras…él conocía cada rincón de mi cuerpo, conocía todo de mí. Él sabía que lo había perdonado. Sabía que lo demás había quedado olvidado. Necesitaba ir a casa, necesitaba estar entre sus brazos, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos sus caricias, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Era extraño, acababa de despertar hace un día del coma, pero mi cuerpo parecía no estar enterado. Lo echaba de menos, mi cuerpo extrañaba su calor, su fuego. _

_Vegeta era el tipo de hombre por el que cualquier mujer enloquecería, esa arrogancia lo hacía ver tan atractivo. Ese temperamento arisco e indomable como él solo. Estaba perdida, ese hombre había cavado hondo en mi alma, tan hondo que no se podía vislumbrar el fondo. Ese hombre convertía mi mundo en una burbuja y era capaz de detener el tiempo tan solo con rozarme. _

_En ese momento lo escuché!, escuché sus pensamientos, pude escuchar dentro de mi, lo que pensaba, quería llorar…él me miraba y podíamos entendernos solo con mirarnos, era su manera de pedir perdón, estaba segura que él no había hecho nada. Confiaba en él. _

_Descubrí que aquella leyenda del vínculo eterno no era solo una leyenda, él podía oir a mi yo interior y yo al de él, era magia…ambos teníamos un vínculo. Sería muy difícil de quebrar, nada podría. Ni la muerte podría._

Te buscaré más allá de la muerte y si reencarnamos volveremos a estar juntos, eso dice la leyenda _\- Me dijo en pensamientos._

_Me dedicó esa hermosa sonrisa de lado que en él se veía exquisita. Estaba loca, al demonio, ese hombre era mi perdición. Lo hicimos en ese mismo momento en la habitación del hospital. _

_._

_._

_._

_El tiempo marchó de prisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en casa…sin mis bocetos, ni los papeles de la empresa, Freezer los había robado. Pero no me dejé quebrar, no me dejé hundir, claro que no!._

_Nada me iba a arruinar la vida y menos ese monstruo. Tendré a mi bebé pronto entre mis brazos. Nada me quita más el sueño, tendré a mi pequeño Trunks muy pronto conmigo, Vegeta había renegado tanto con el nombre que elegí para nuestro hijo que estuvo molesto por varios días, pero no hay nada imposible para mí así que se le pasó el enojo. Mi vientre crecía rápidamente y Vegeta estuvo conmigo a cada momento. Las cosas con los muchachos se habían arreglado, Milk dio a luz a un precioso niño, idéntico a Gokú, lo llamaron Gohan. El niño era precioso sin duda, esperaba que el nuestro sea tan lindo como él._

_Krilin y Dieciocho tuvieron una hermosa niña, era la luz de los ojos de mi pequeño amigo, él que decía que no tendría suerte en el amor. Vaya, la vida sí que da sorpresas…_

_Lunch se regresó a Europa y no sola. Sino que se fue con el novio que conoció aquí, al final ambas nos pudimos perdonar, ella por intentar algo con Vegeta y yo por las buenas cachetadas que después le di. Nadie sale libre de mi irá!_

_Mi vientre estaba enorme y sentía que en cualquier momento podría llegar mi pequeño…un domingo habíamos invitado a los muchachos a una reunión en nuestra nueva casa, era el cumpleaños de Vegeta y aunque él no toleraba esas fiestas, igual se la hice, era una oportunidad para ver a todos los muchachos reunidos. Todos se sorprendían cuando veían mi enorme barriga!. Algunos de nuestros amigos ni siquiera lo sabían! Se sorprendieron mucho._

_Todos estaban felices y juntos, el Maestro como siempre acosando a mis amigas de la universidad. Jajaja. Quisiera enojarme, pero es imposible, ese viejo pervertido siempre se las ingeniaba para robarnos una sonrisa. _

_De pronto sentí una horrible punzada en el vientre bajo, un dolor enorme, una presión que no podía soportar, era Trunks!. _

_Mi pequeño bebé ya venía en camino!._

Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ – Grité adolorida – _Llévame a un hospital, Trunks ya va a nacer! – _Todos los presentes en la reunión enmudecieron y rápidamente vinieron hacía mí y ayudaron a Vegeta a llevarme a la clínica._

Contaba las horas para ver el rostro de mi pequeño…Pronto…solo un poco más mi amor…

.

.

**Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Espero les haya gustado. Espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas, siempre son bien recibidos. Me hace feliz saber que hay quienes leen y gustan de mi historia. Perdonen que no he podido actualizar muy seguido últimamente, el tiempo me aprieta!, pero siempre hay un espacio para respirar y hacer lo que nos gusta. Buenas lunas a todos y nos leemos pronto. :)**


	12. Desesperación

Sé que les parecerá raro que actualice este fic, pero varias personas me lo pidieron…así que consideré hacerlo y aquí me tienen, les envío un abrazo enorme y muchas gracias por apoyarme con mis otras historias. Muchas gracias! Nos leemos muy pronto y buenas lunas: D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.****

* * *

DESESPERACIÓN

El esperado día había llegado, al fin tendría a su pequeño entre sus brazos; al fin podría conocer al fruto del inmenso amor que sentía hacia aquel hombre que la había rescatado de la penumbra, aquel hombre que había llegado a su vida inesperadamente y que había convertido su mundo de tristeza en uno soñado. Ella sabía que él era el amor de su vida, a pesar de que tenía que lidiar con su carácter insoportable muchas veces, sabía que en el fondo él era un hombre único.

Lo supo cuando lo tuvo a su lado cada noche, cuando aún no eran pareja, él le demostró que los sentimientos pueden sentirse hacía quien menos se espera y solo ocurren sin pensarlo, sin proponérselo. Quizás eran muy jóvenes para ser padres, pero fue el regalo que les envió el destino. Después de todo lo malo que había vivido, entraba a una nueva etapa de su vida, una que sabía marcaría un antes y un después en su vida. Se convertiría en madre.

El dolor que sentía era espantoso, pero sabía que era necesario…se vería recompensada al ver el precioso rostro de su niño, de su Trunks. Su novio y sus amigos la llevaron de inmediato al hospital más cercano cuando se empezaron a manifestar las contracciones, la emoción y también el dolor la embargaban, entraron por el ingreso de emergencias donde rápidamente la atendieron y colocaron en una camilla, revisaron su pulso y mientras era trasladada hacía la sala de partos vio a Vegeta a su lado, se le veía serio, la miraba fijamente.

-Vegeta, por favor no te separes de mi – Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos pues había sentido una contracción desgarradora.

-No te esfuerces en hablar, no tienes que pedírmelo…sabes que entraré contigo. – Le respondió rápidamente, se sentía nervioso; pues nunca se imaginó en ésta situación y este día que había estado esperando ansiosamente llegó tan rápido.

-Te amoooo, ahhhhh ¡me duele muchoooo! – Apretó fuertemente la mano de su prometido, él le daba fuerzas, como siempre la sostenía cuando ella se quebraba- ¡No lo soportooo! – Sollozaba.

-Calma mujer, debes ser fuerte…ya vamos a entrar debes calmarte, aquí estoy…aquí estaré siempre…tranquila…- Acariciaba suavemente la frente de su novia, se le veía mal…estaba bastante pálida.

-Debemos ingresarla ya al quirófano, venga por aquí señor debe ponerse el traje médico para poder acceder y además debemos verificar unos datos, las enfermeras llevaran a la señora, serán solo unos minutos. – Le decía el doctor que estaría encargado de traer al mundo a Trunks.

\- Hmmmp, que sea rápido – Lo vio fugaz, volteó a ver a su amada y con la mirada le hizo saber que no demoraba nada, ya regresaba.

Sintió y vio de reojo que ingresaban a una habitación, se sentía bastante frio el ambiente. La colocaron cuidadosamente en la cama y la conectaron a los equipos de monitoreo, sentía las contracciones cada vez más frecuentes, ya habían pasado cerca de veinticinco minutos desde que Vegeta fue a cambiarse de ropa, se sentía sola. Estaba rodeada de enfermeras pero ella necesitaba al hombre de su vida, aquí…junto a ella.

No sabía hasta qué punto el destino se conspiraba para hacerla feliz pero también para causarle dolor. Vio a Vegeta entrar junto al Doctor, él tomó su mano y le sonrió cálidamente, supo que el momento había llegado, ya no podía aguantar más las contracciones. El doctor la revisó y solo lo vio asentir, debía prepararse.

-Señora Briefs, debe respirar pausadamente…no desesperarse, relájese…comience tranquila y con calma y vaya intensificando poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo?…ahora comencemos…puje por favor, despacio…muy bien. Eso es, tranquila…vamos de nuevo…puje. – Lo miraba mientras hacía lo que le decían, el dolor era increíble. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que este dolor era tan desgarrador hubiese pensado dos veces antes de hacer el amor tan seguido con su novio. Pero por dentro sonreía, no había forma de resistirse.

Cerca de hora y media después el llanto enternecedor de un recién nacido desbordaba por los pasillos de aquella clínica, los amigos de la pareja esperaban ansiosos en la sala de espera. Milk y Gokú no podían faltar para este día.

-¿Oyes eso Milk?, ¡es nuestro sobrino! – Desbordaba felicidad, estaba entusiasmado con la idea de tener un sobrino, porque sí. Consideraba a Vegeta como un hermano y además Bulma era su mejor amiga.

-Sí, ¡que ternura! Imagino que ahora al gruñón no le quedará más que ceder un poco. Además quien no amaría a un pequeño bebé. Debo confesarte que la actitud de Vegeta me ha sorprendido mucho, hasta podría decir que ha madurado. – Le decía sinceramente a su pareja, a pesar de que nunca fue exactamente una gran amiga de Vegeta, sabía que él amaba a su amiga y que no le haría daño, quizás había peleado mucho con él en el pasado pero debía aceptar que ahora Vegeta le estaba demostrando que sería un buen padre.

-Milk, Vegeta es una gran persona…sé que muchos que no lo conocen como yo no lo entienden y a decir verdad si no lo conocieras tan bien pensarías que es un pedante y engreído, pero no es así. Sé que ama a Bulma y también adorará a su hijo. – Le decía mirándola sonrientemente, así como él; ella entendía su sentir.

-Sí mi amor, lo sé. Después de todo Bulma merece ser para siempre feliz. – Le sonreía, sabía todo lo que su amiga había vivido y sabia de sobra que ahora merecía estar tranquila y feliz.

No podía creer que ese pequeño hermoso ser que ahora cargaba entre sus brazos sea su bebé, su hijo…parte de ella y de su novio. Él estaba a un lado, mirándolos mostrando una sonrisa sincera, se sentía muy extraño pues nunca imaginó ser padre tan pronto, pero estaba feliz…ella era la mujer que le había dado un nuevo significado a su vida, era la mujer con la que quería estar siempre, era su Bulma…su mujer, suya…por siempre suya. Veía a su pequeño hijo, le impresionó el parecido que tenía con él pero también con su madre, tenía el cabello lavanda, los ojos celestes pero esa inconfundible y típica mirada de la que se sabía poseedor. El pequeño lo miraba detenidamente, al parecer lo había reconocido como su padre, lo miró y sintió un extraño temor, no sabía a qué se debía aquella sensación. La enfermera que ingresó a la habitación lo sacó de ese trance en el que se encontraba.

-Señores, disculpen pero debo de llevar al bebé para revisarlo, se lo volveremos a traer en unos treinta minutos. – Les decía amablemente la enfermera, una mujer de mediana edad con un rostro bastante gentil.

-Sí, cuídelo mucho por favor, ¿sabe cuánto pesa? – Preguntó curiosa la nueva mamá entregándole a su pequeño bebé.

-Cerca de cuatro kilos, es bastante fuerte y guapo su bebé, señora – Miraba a la joven pareja, se les veía muy felices. Se notaba que era su primer hijo.

-Muchas gracias, salió igual de apuesto que su padre – Miró divertida a Vegeta, este solo le hizo una mueca, pero no le había disgustado lo que escuchó.

-Ahora mismo viene el Doctor a darles unas indicaciones, con su permiso – Con Trunks en brazos la enfermera salió de la habitación conduciéndolo a la sala de neonatos, pero antes de eso pudo percibir algo extraño, se sintió observada, tantos años al cuidado de indefensos bebés quizás ahora la hayan puesto nerviosa, sacudió la cabeza y olvidó aquellos pensamientos y siguió su camino entre los pasillos de esa clínica.

En la habitación el Dr. Nakamoto les daba indicaciones sobre los días que ella debía permanecer internada, los exámenes de rutina y demás temas, todo había salido perfecto…después se retiró de la habitación dejándolos solos. Su hijo era un niño hermoso y fuerte, moría de ansias por regresar a casa y acunarlo entre sus brazos mientras le tarareaba una canción, su hijo era apenas un recién nacido pero para ella ya significaba su vida entera, amaba a aquellos dos hombres que ahora existían en su vida. Los preciosos ojos azules se vieron consternados cuando una sensación de pánico la invadió no supo exactamente por qué pero se sentía intranquila.

-¿Te sucede algo? – Le preguntó Vegeta al verla en ese estado, debido a su vínculo podía sentir cuando ella no se encontraba bien.

-Es una sensación extraña, pero no sé a qué se deba…debe ser el cansancio por el nacimiento de nuestro bebé.- Intento disimular una sonrisa, pero aquel sentimiento no desaparecía.

-Espérame aquí iré a preguntarle a esos inútiles cuándo volverán a traer a Trunks. – Se puso de pie dispuesto a salir en busca de algún personal que le diga sobre cuando traerían nuevamente a su hijo, pero una de las enfermeras del área entró desesperadamente a la habitación.

-¡Señores!...ha ocurrido una desgraciaaaa, han asesinado a Yoley, la enfermera que llevaba a Trunks y…. – Fue interrumpida abruptamente, Vegeta no podía creer lo que había escuchado…su cerebro trabajó rápidamente.

\- ¿De qué diablos está hablando?, ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! Los mataré a todos si algo le ha sucedido.- Bramaba enfurecido, la sola idea lo torturaba.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde está mi bebé? – Bulma solo quiso pensar que se trataba de una absurda coincidencia del destino, no era posible.

-Lo siento mucho…el asesino se llevó a su bebé…no sabemos cómo ha ocurrido, se escabulló entre el personal, ha escapado…lo siento mucho de verdad -Les decía con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, estaba consternada…en sus años al servicio jamás había vivido algo así, su amiga Yoley había sido asesinada, su corazón latía con fuerza. Las manos le temblaban y el miedo y angustia que sintió no cesaba.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡son todos una basura!… ¡¿Qué clase de lugar es este?! – Vegeta estaba fuera de sí, había tomado a la enfermera por los hombros y la zarandeaba bruscamente, no midió sus actos.

-Suéltala Vegeta, la estás lastimando, por favor encuentra a nuestro hijo…-Sus lágrimas caían precipitadamente por sus mejillas, si sus instintos no fallaban…creía saber quién había ocasionado todo esto.

-Lo voy a encontrar y ese maldito y asqueroso malnacido ésta vez, morirá por mis manos... – El odio en sus ojos era aterrador.

-Tráelo de nuevo conmigo, por favor Vegeta…no permitas que le haga daño… ¡Por favor! No lo soportaría – La peliazul se quebró, como muchas otras veces, pero ésta vez era distinto. Ese miserable había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Le pediré a Piccoro que venga a custodiar la habitación, ese maldito puede intentar atacarte…también Gokú ya debe estar al tanto. Te prometo que volveré con Trunks y te lo pondré nuevamente en los brazos, nada ni nadie nos va a separar… ¿Has comprendido?, no importa si tengo que manchar mis manos con sangre, haré lo que sea...confía en mí. – Le besó en la frente y salió desesperadamente de la habitación.

Todo en ese entonces se volvió vacío, las manos frías y casi inertes no parecían seguir las órdenes de su cuerpo. El desmayo inevitable y total la enfrascó en la inconciencia. El oficial Piccoro había llegado unos minutos después a la clínica con sus compañeros, todo era un caos. Las enfermeras estaban en pánico absoluto, los amigos y familiares de la pareja que ya le era conocida estaba en shock, todos consternados. Vio al hombre de cabello en forma de flama y solo al ver su semblante supo que todo había sido un desastre.

-Piccoro, necesito que custodien la habitación de Bulma, ella está muy débil, no puede hacer nada…cuídala, por favor – Conocía de sobra a este hombre, había sido un amigo suyo de la infancia. Sabía que ellos significaban todo para él, después de todo había seguido el caso del asesinato de la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula.

-¿Sabes quién está detrás de todo esto, Vegeta? – Supo que era una pregunta tonta.

\- Freezer es el maldito culpable, estoy seguro. – Su semblante era sombrío.

\- Pediré todos los reportes de las cámaras de vigilancia internas y las de las calles circundantes, vamos a encontrar a tu hijo. – Puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y ambos salieron decididos a ponerle fin de una vez por todas a ese miserable

* * *

[…]

Dentro de una oscura vivienda situada en los alrededores de la ciudad, en un barrio bastante simple y olvidado dos hombres se hallaban reunidos, hablando sobre sus futuros planes y ambiciones, aquel hombre de mirada fría y determinante no descansaría hasta ver destruida a la mocosa estúpida que había arruinado todos sus planes. Él debía ser ahora dueño y señor de la C.C. Esa idiota solo había entorpecido todo y ese maldito simio que era su pareja, como lo detestaba. Ambos le habían hecho la vida desgraciada. Primero la mocosa, su nacimiento fue la frustración de su vida, él debió de casarse con Bunny, él debió ser aquel hombre. Pero ella tenía que nacer y arruinarlo todo. Una sonrisa sádica se alojó en su rostro, ambos ya habían pagado por causarle tantas molestias. Era el turno de la pequeña imbécil, la detestaba…el mismo carácter estúpido de Briefs, la misma tolerancia, la misma sonrisa, incluso el mismo intelecto. Esa maldita mujer que se atrevió a cambiarlo por un viejo desgraciado, maldita…mil veces maldita.

-Freezer, debes ser cauteloso. Esa gente es influente y no se quedarán tan tranquilos, menos ahora que has raptado al mocoso, pero enserio… ¿era necesario asesinar a esa mujer? – Le decía fríamente a su hermano, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que asesinar era un placer para él, había heredado ese carácter tan sádico de su padre.

-No me cuestiones Cooler, sabes que nunca hago algo de no ser necesario…pero hubieras visto ajajaja lo fácil que fue robar al engendro, esos idiotas estaban tan felices que no se dieron cuenta de nada, salí por la puerta grande jajaja – Sonreía, para él todo esto era parte de una venganza, injustificada…pero había sido la razón de su vida por muchos años.

-Nunca cambiarás…ahora bien, ¿Qué harás con el mocoso?, da gracias que aún no hace ningún escándalo y duerme… ¿Piensas matarlo? – Le preguntó tranquilamente, era de esperarse que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

-Aún no, quiero hacer sufrir a esos imbéciles… ¿ese simio tendrá las agallas y el coeficiente intelectual suficiente para encontrarme?...jajaja lo dudo mucho. – En ese momento el llanto del pequeño Trunks que dormía totalmente alejado de la realidad fastidió demasiado al asesino, él no toleraba a los niños, le daban asco y repugnancia.

-¡Maldito mocoso, silencio!, yo no soy tu mamita…así que cierra la boca.- Lo miraba intimidantemente, Trunks solo lo vio y aunque este ser no le causó nada de gracia, sonrió inocentemente tomando uno de sus dedos, Freezer empezaba a desesperarse, definitivamente tendría que lidiar con un gran problema. El mocoso era insoportable

* * *

[…]

Debía de encontrarlo, su hijo estaba por encima de todo…la vida estaba siendo injusta con él y sobretodo con Bulma, no podía imaginarse el dolor de su mujer sabiendo que aquel maldito tenía a su bebé recién nacido, el pequeño Trunks necesitaba a su madre, qué clase de desalmado hubiese sido capaz de eso. Ese gusano, solo él podría hacerles tanto daño. Algunas cámaras de vigilancia externas pudieron captar los momentos en que una camioneta negra esperaba en la esquina anterior a la clínica, vieron a un hombre vestido de traje formal que salía con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos e ingresaba a la camioneta rápidamente. Este hombre era Freezer, le haría pagar su cobardía. Se arrepentiría de haberse metido con su hijo, era el momento que tanto había esperado. Acabaría con el maldito que arruinó la vida de su mujer, estaba dispuesto a todo por ello…

.

.

.

Holaaaa, sé que quizás algunos no recuerdan este fic que fue el primero que escribí, pero tuve varios pedidos sobre seguirlo y me animé…espero que les agrade, un abrazo enorme y nos leemos muy pronto!


End file.
